Unmasked
by LaufeyJune
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Muse - BELLDOM]. Matthew aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne. Qu'un simple déménagement pouvait tout changer. Qu'un nouveau lycée pouvait l'écraser. Qu'une seule rencontre pouvait le détruire. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO ! C'EST MOI JUUUUUNE (ta gueule). Bref.  
Je suis ici en cette soire merveilleuse pour poster une nouvelle fiction. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est **PAS** ma fiction ! Il s'agit de celle d'une amie Museuse, adepte du Belldom, je nome **Blackout** (ouais on est trop top secrètes comme meufs on donne jamais notre vrai prénom hehe).  
_

_Donc je vous explique le délire. Cette chère jeune fille a décidé de se lancer dans la publication de ses écrits et nous avons décidé de poster avec mon compte (cherchez pas... c'est comme ça !). BREF ! Je vais donc poster cette fiction appellée **UNMASKED** mais je n'ai écris AUCUNE LIGNE de ces textes ! **Tout le mérite revient à Blackout et son talent !**  
Cette fiction est vraiment super alors soyez gentille lisez et blancez des petites reviews pour l'encourager ! (sinon je vous bute. :3). _

**_•••NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (la vraie... Blackout quoi.)•••_**

_ Hello tout le monde !_

Pour faire bref, ça fait un certain temps que j'écris des fics maintenant... Et j'avais jamais osé les poster sur Internet, pensant que c'était vraiment pourrave et que personne les lirait.

Mais June m'a convaincu du contraire, so here I am ! J'en posterais peut être d'autres par l'intermédiaire de ce même compte mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais commencer par celle-là, puisque je pense que c'est la mieux que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant !

J'avais commencé à l'écrire un bon bout de temps, puis j'avais arrêté, et c'est en lisant My Sweet Prince que j'ai eu envie de continuer, ou plutôt de tout effacer, et recommencer ! Certains chapitres sont inspirés de la fic de June, autrement dit, je l'ai écrite avec son aide, bien qu'indirecte, donc tout l'honneur lui revient :D

C'est une fic **Belldom**, et il s'agit d'une **AU (Univers Alternatif**, je reprends juste les personnages de Dom, Matt et Chris). Et elle se base surtout sur le harcèlement, et l'intimidation à l'école que ce soit collège/lycée qui est une chose de plus en plus présente aujourd'hui, et que personne ne semble remarquer ! C'est un sujet qui me touche assez donc j'ai voulu écrire une fic là dessus !

Donc voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en penser, même si vous trouvez ça à chier (Mais, dans ce cas, dites moi pourquoi pour que je m'améliore!) , tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues !

Kiss !

Blackout.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier. **

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 1** : Your Fractured Life.

**Vendredi 3 janvier 2014. Édimbourg.**

On déménage.

Le visage de Matthew s'assombrit. Il était tranquillement installé sur son ordinateur, regardant des vidéos stupides sur Youtube, et parlant avec le seul camarade de classe avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, avant que son père n'entre silencieusement dans sa chambre afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur son père, qui le regardait tristement, sans un bruit. Matthew ouvrit la bouche, avec l'intention de répondre quelque chose, mais la referma l'instant d'après. A quoi bon? La phrase était sorti clairement, sans hésitations, ni doutes ni confusions de la bouche de son père. Ce genre de phrases qui n'attendent pas de réponses, c'était seulement une affirmation. Pour le mettre au courant. Ils déménagent. Matthew n'a rien à y redire. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Et en silence serait le plus raisonnable.

Il était venu s'installer ici, à Édimbourg, avec ses parents il y a maintenant cinq ans. Après avoir passé toute sa jeunesse et une partie de son adolescence à Cambridge. Le déménagement avait été dur pour lui. Il avait laissé toute sa vie là bas. Sa maison, ses amis, ses repères. Et une partie de lui même était encore là bas, dans ce petit village situé à cinq minutes à peine de Cambridge. Et il s'était retrouvé ici, à Édimbourg. Le changement avait été une chose difficile à accepter. Avant ce premier déménagement, Matthew était un garçon plutôt excentrique, respirant la joie de vivre, un sourire constamment installé sur un visage. Il était heureux, et s'était attaché à beaucoup de personnes. Les quitter tous avait été une terrible épreuve. Et depuis qu'il était à Édimbourg, Matthew avait eu tendance à se renfermer sur lui même. Il était devenu un adolescent timide, stressé, réservé, toujours à l'écart. Il était devenu le genre de gars qui préfère écouter son MP3 plutôt que la personne en face de lui. Il avait eu comme un renversement total de personnalité. Ses parents et son frère s'en étaient longuement inquiétés, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour réveiller le Matthew qu'ils avaient connu. Alors, ils avaient baissé les bras, et avaient espéré au fil des années, que Matthew évolue par lui même. Mais Matthew restait étonnamment discret, et silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? Demande simplement Matt.

- J'ai été muté. Mais, après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, non ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Pourtant, ce deuxième déménagement était une chose prévisible. Cela avait déjà effleuré plusieurs fois l'esprit de Matthew, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser. Car il ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois, alors il se convainquait que cela n'arriverait pas. Mais son père est Chef de vente en Angleterre. Quand ils vivaient tous les quatre à Cambridge, il s'occupait du Sud du Royaume-Uni, mais son patron lui avait proposé il y a cinq ans, de passer à l'Écosse. C'était une chose habituel dans son métier, répétait t-il constamment à Matthew. Et c'était une offre qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Alors, ils étaient partis, et Matthew n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Et la même chose se répétait. Une nouvelle fois.

Georges Bellamy regardait son fils, tristement. Il culpabilisait de faire subir ça une nouvelle fois à Matthew. Surtout au beau mois de Janvier, les cours ont déjà commencé, et il sait que l'intégration de son fils dans son nouveau lycée va être d'autant plus difficile. Mais après avoir anéanti par mégarde une commande qui aurait permis à son entreprise de tenir le coup face aux difficultés financières qui l'affaiblissaient depuis quelques temps maintenant, son patron lui avait posé un ultimatum : Soit il s'occupait une nouvelle fois du Sud de l'Angleterre, soit il était viré sur le champ. La décision n'avait pas été très difficile à prendre pour Georges. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi de cet ultimatum, mais son patron lui avait donné une seconde chance, il se devait de la saisir. Il baissa les yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de son fils.

« Et... On va où... Cette fois ? Dit finalement Matt après un long moment de silence.

- Teighmouth.

- Tu as été muté au Sud... Pourquoi ne pas revenir à Cambridge ?

- J'y ai pensé, évidemment, mais les prix ont augmentés... C'est vraiment trop cher.

- On part quand ?

- … Après demain. »

Matthew baisse les yeux, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il reste perplexe un moment. Et déjà, une boule se forme dans son estomac, et son corps de crispe sous le stress. L'année a déjà bien commencé, les classes et groupes d'amis seront formées, les gens se connaîtront déjà. Il inspire un bon coup, mais rien n'y fait, la panique fait déjà rage en lui. Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, comme il en a trop souvent l'habitude maintenant. A chaque occasion, il réagit au quart de tour, et il s'affole pour des choses qui n'en valent pas souvent la peine. Il relève la tête et adresse un regard inquiet, terrorisé à son père.

Je suis désolé, Matthew. Réponds simplement son père, en sortant de sa chambre.

* * *

_**Note de June :** _

_N'oubliez pas poster vos reviews elles seront toutes remises à Blackout ! _  
_Pour les réponses ça se fera en début de chaque nouveau chapitre ! J'enverrais toutes vos reviews à Blackout et on postera ses réponses à chaque chapitre !_

_Passez une bonne soirée ! _

**_Blackout & June !_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY ! Je laisse tomber 5 minutes mes révisions d'éco pour publier le **Chapitre 2** de la superbe fiction de **Blackout** ! Je vous laisse lire la petite note de l'auteure et ses réponses aux reviews. Dégustez bien ce chapitre :3_

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier !  
**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE ****:**

Yo!

Me revoilà pour poster le chapitre 2! Bon, j'avoue, il se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est encore une sorte de présentation avant que l'histoire ne débute réellement!

**Sinon du côté des reviews!**

**PopLove:** Oh mon dieu, toi, t'es géniale! J'avais vraiment pas confiance en moi avant de poster cette fiction, et toi, tu débarques right away, et tu m'dis ça, t'as fais ma soirée! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait extrêmement plaisir! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus :D Cœur sur toi!

**Pour l'autre commentaire**, j'ai même pas besoin de commenter, mise à part le fait que t'es vraiment trop conne, putain, j'me demande ce que je vais faire de toi...! Sale grosse biatch!

- Sinon, je l'ai pas dit mais le titre du 1er chapitre: **Your Fractured Life**, c'est une chanson du groupe **Air Traffic**, allez écouter ça, c'est une merveille! Pour celui-ci, c'est une chanson de **Kodaline**, j'vous conseille d'écouter carrément tout leur album "**In A Perfect World**", c'est pire que génial!

Dans ce chapitre, le personnage de **Dom** est présenté, et je mentionne aussi un certain **Dan** qui sera assez important dans l'histoire, et pour ceux qui connaissent **Bastille** (Cœur sur ce groupe), j'me suis inspirée du chanteur, **Dan Smith**!

Voilà, j'vous fais pas chier plus longtemps, bonne lecture! Et laissez des commentaires, siouplait, ça vous coûte rien, et moi, ça m'fait bien plaiz'!

Ave!

**Blackout.**

**_PS: Encore un ÉNORME merci à June qui prend le temps de poster tout ça, t'es géniale! ( :3 :3 :3 LE CHAT) _**

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 2** : Brand New Day.

**Teignmouth. Jeudi 6 janvier 2014.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le déménagement dans le petit village de Teignmouth. Matthew était dépité de venir vivre ici, dans ce coin pommé du sud de l'Angleterre. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à Cambridge, puis 5 ans à Édimbourg, se retrouver ici n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Ils avaient enfin fini de tout installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Cette dernière était bien plus grande que la précédente. Le rez de chaussée était occupé par une vaste pièce qui servait de salle à manger, et de cuisine. La chambre de ses parents était situé à côté. Celles de Matthew et de son frère, Paul, étaient situées à l'étage. Matthew n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette grande pièce, lui qui avait l'habitude d'occuper une petite chambre, un placard à balais serait plus approprié, à Édimbourg. Ils bénéficiaient également d'un jardin bien plus vaste que l'ancien. Toute la maison était beaucoup plus spacieuse, mais aussi beaucoup moins chère, les tarifs ne sont pas les mêmes entre une grande ville comme Édimbourg, et un village dans le sud de l'Angleterre où la population se compte sur les doigts d'une main, façon de parler, bien sûr. Les parents étaient plutôt ravis de cet achat, et Paul avait encaissé le coup sans grande difficulté contrairement à Matthew qui avait passé les derniers jours, enfermé dans sa nouvelle chambre, lisant, jouant du piano, ou écoutant de la musique. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il était sensé reprendre les cours dans son nouveau lycée dès mardi, mais il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser sa nouvelle année scolaire au lycée indéfiniment, et le temps était venu d'y entrer une bonne fois pour toute. Les papiers administratifs avaient déjà été envoyés par sa mère, Matthew n'ayant pas le cœur à s'occuper de tout ce foutoir.

Paul, lui, avait déjà commencé les cours de sa nouvelle licence, et était plutôt content. Les gens avaient été très accueillants et avenants. Ils l'avaient directement mis à l'aise, et lui avaient gentiment proposés de lui passer les cours, le programme ne concordant pas totalement avec ce qu'il faisait dans son ancienne faculté. Il n'avait pas eu de souci pour s'intégrer. Mais Paul n'hésite pas à aller vers les gens, entamer la conversation, l'opposé de Matthew qui reste dans son coin, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la décision de lui parler. Paul était très attaché à son frère, et il se sentait responsable de celui-ci. Il était même un peu trop protecteur, parfois. Celui-ci s'avança vers son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour, petit frère ?

- Comme tu dis...

- Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

- Dans... Dans cinq minutes.

- Tu veux que je t'y amènes ?

- Non, c'est gentil, merci, je... Je vais y aller seul.»

* * *

« Tu te bouges, grosse biatch, on va encore être en retard ! Annonce Dan en ouvrant la porte des chiottes.

- Oh, pète un coup, détends toi, on s'en branle, surtout pour ce cinglé de prof de Maths !

- Certes !

- Et, puis c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom, grosse biatch... Sérieusement ?

- Moi, aussi, je t'aime, Dom ! »

Dom soupira de résignation et passa devant le mec qui lui servait de meilleur ami avant d'ouvrir la porte, et se poster devant leur salle de cours. Dom était loin d'être enchanté d'entamer deux heures de cours soporifique avec ce prof qui les lui brisait depuis le début de l'année. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Dominic n'a jamais aimé les maths, c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'il a choisi la section ES. Il avait longuement hésité à entrer en L, mais la philosophie lui faisait peur, et il s'était rabattu sur cette dernière section générale.

Dom est un adolescent plutôt discret, mais il est le genre de garçon à devenir excentrique, quand on le connaît vraiment bien. Il a des cheveux blonds complètement désordonnés. Il est plutôt grand, et mince, mais costaud.

Il se retourne vers son ami, Dan, et admet un sourire lorsque celui-ci grogne des choses incompréhensibles lorsque leur prof de Maths fait son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Dan est légèrement plus grand que Dom. Les cheveux bruns hérissés, et encore plus ébouriffés que ceux de Dominic, tellement qu'on croirait qu'il est impossible pour lui de les coiffer. Il a les yeux d'un bleu foncé assez profond. Il ne se prend pas au sérieux, et enchaîne les filles. Sa belle gueule en fait craquer de nombreuses, et il le sait, et en profite. Il a tendance à se donner des airs superficiel et sûr de lui. Seulement, derrière cette carapace qu'il s'est crée se cache un garçon extrêmement sensible et adorable. Et Dom le sait. Dan est le genre de mec qui ne se prend pas la tête, toujours à raconter des conneries, des blagues pourries pour faire marrer ses potes.

« Putain, je me fais déjà chier, mec, et on est toujours pas entré dans la classe... »

Dominic explose de rire bruyamment ce qui attire les regards de l'ensemble des élèves de sa classe. Mais Dom s'en fiche. A vrai dire, il ne les connaît même pas, et n'a pas l'intention de les connaître. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Dan, et ça lui suffit amplement. Il se lève, et son regard est de suite attiré par le nouvel arrivant. Il ne l'a jamais vu, cet adolescent. Il est prêt à parier que c'est un nouveau. Celui-ci lève les yeux, et croise la première fois le regard de Dominic. Il questionne du regard son meilleur ami qui se contente de hausser les épaules et d'entrer en classe.

* * *

Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une bonne demie-heure, et Dan était déjà en train de somnoler sur son siège. Dominic étant assis devant la plus petite fille de la classe ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, et se contentait alors de faire semblant de suivre le cours en dessinant n'importe quoi sur son cahier. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le petit brun de tout à l'heure. Assis tout au fond de la classe, seul sur une table, à l'opposé de Dominic. Il avait appris qu'il s'appelait Matthew, car le professeur avait fait la présentation habituel. Comme suivre le cours lui paraissait atrocement ennuyeux, il se contenta d'observer le petit nouveau pendant tout le reste des heures. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder dehors, et semblait happé par une force extérieure. Comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde. Comme s'il s'était échappé dans son univers rien qu'à lui. Il avait ouvert un cahier, mais n'avait rien écrit sur celui-ci.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, décoiffés également. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu clair assez profond. Dominic restait fixé sur ce garçon, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il était beaucoup trop mystérieux. Il continua ses observations et déductions pendant le reste du cours de Maths, et fut l'un des premiers à sortir lorsque la cloche sonna. Dan sursauta, surpris que l'heure soit déjà fini.

« Oh, je devrais songer à dormir plus souvent, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

- Espèce de sale glandu. Lance Dom machinalement, les yeux encore rivés sur Matthew. »

Matthew était sorti le premier de la salle de classe, et s'était précipité dans les escaliers. Ce qui avait encore plus éveillé les soupçons de Dominic. Celui-ci l'observait descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Celui-ci prit son portable, et un médiator tomba de sa poche, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Dominic hésita une seconde et laissa finalement Dan sortir tout seul de la sortie principal de l'établissement pendant que Matthew se dirigeait de l'autre côté.

« Dom, tu fous quoi ?

- Je... Pars sans moi, on se voit demain !

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, à demain, Dan. »

Dan fronça les sourcils, et finit par hausser les épaules en partant devant. Après tout, Dominic avait toujours eu un comportement étrange, il ne fallait pas s'y attarder. Celui-ci ramassa le médiator, et courut après le nouvel élève. Matthew était déjà bien avancé, et paraissait encore happé par ses pensés car il n'entendit pas Dominic l'appelait la première fois. Celui-ci courut un peu plus vite, et se rapprocha de lui davantage.

« Hey, mec, tu as fait tomber ça de ta poche... »

Matthew se retourna brusquement et scruta Dominic du regard, le mettant vraiment mal à l'aise. Celui-ci put l'observer plus précisément. Il était particulièrement maigre, voire squelettique. Il semblait complètement stone, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dominic fut quelque peu déstabilisé et baissa les yeux.

« T'as fait... T'as fait tomber ton médiator, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas aimé le perdre, alors je l'ai ramassé, et comme tu étais devant, je t'ai rattrapé... Voilà... Dit t-il assez troublé, et trouvant son discours totalement ridicule.

- Merci... Réponds Matt en prenant le médiator des mains et continuant son chemin. »

Dominic resta immobile, et complètement déconcerté par la façon dont se comportait son nouveau camarade de classe. Il finit par courir après lui encore une fois. Il voulait en savoir plus.

« Hey, attends... Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... Oui. Dit simplement Matt.

- Tu as besoin des cours, parce que... Enfin, je peux te les filer, si tu veux.

- C'est... C'est gentil de proposer mais tout est déjà réglé. »

Matthew semblait très mal à l'aise, et Dominic s'en aperçu bien vite. Matthew semblait totalement décontenancé. Il avait du mal à parler distinctement comme si le simple fait de discuter avec lui était une chose insurmontable. Il respirait bruyamment, et passait plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Est ce que... Est ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Oui, merci, j'suis désolé. Dit Matt précipitamment.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Hum... Si tu cherches la sortie, c'est par là.

- Oh... Merci... Encore une fois.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Lance Dom en riant. »

Matthew admit un sourire, et continua sa route, Dominic à ses côtés. Celui-ci était plus que troublé par le comportement de Matthew. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner, et cela le décontenancait au plus haut point. Il s'éloigna finalement, et se dirigea vers sa moto.

« T'es vraiment étrange comme garçon, mais j't'aime bien... Matthew, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Matt sans rien ajouter. »

Dominic lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et enfourcha sa moto, des questions pleins la tête.

* * *

_**Note de June :** _

_N'oubliez pas de balancer des reviews amigos ! _  
_Certes cette fille est tout à fait grossière et elle est plutôt attirée voir obsédée par le terme "grosse biatch" (j'en fais les frais !). Mais elle est gentille... (brave bête :p) et elle mérite des comentaiiiiiiires ! _  
_Je me charge de vous personellement si vous n'en laissez pas o _

_Allez ! Bon weekend les gens ! _

_**Blackout & June **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici donc le **Chapitre 3** de Unmasked ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ainsi que le petit mot de Blackout ! _  
_[Pour celle qui lisent **My Sweet Prince**, pas de panique l'écriture est un peu lente mais elle existe ! Je suis à la moitié du chapitre donc je ne vous oublie pas !]_

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier !**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

Hello les gens!

Désolée pour la petite attente, mais j'étais absente durant tout le week-end, et je devais aussi me remettre physiquement et moralement de la fin de la saison 9 de Supernatural... Bref, voilà le chapitre 3, j'en suis pas vraiment fière, j'le trouve loin d'être top, mais les choses vont se bouger d'ici deux chapitres!

Tout d'abord, merci à P**anicknight** pour tes messages, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup! Je voulais simplement te préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteure de My Sweet Prince (C'est JUUUNE), elle publie simplement mon histoire sur son compte, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte :) (Mais sinon, moi aussi, j'attends VRAIMENT la suite avec impatience!)

J'voulais remercier **Swaaggirlkikoo** (Ton pseudo m'a bien fait rire), merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, et d'avoir posté un commentaire qui m'a bien fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**PopLove:** Alors... Comment dire...? MERCI. T'es vraiment top, vraiment vraiment! Et non, aucun problème avec quiconque, c'est juste ma sœur x) Je suis persuadée que ta fiction est très bien également, il me plairait de la lire!

Dans ce chapitre, pour le personnage de **Steve**, j'me suis inspirée du chanteur de **Kodaline**, **Steve Garrigan!** Quasi tous mes persos sont inspirés de quelqu'un en particulier, vous allez le remarquer par la suite!

Merci encore pour vos messages, j'vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!

AVE!

**Blackout**

_**PS: Si vous avez pas encore vu X-men: Days Of Future Past, FONCEZ! **_

* * *

**Unmasked**

**Chapitre 3 **: It Gets Better.

**Mi Janvier 2013.**

Environ deux semaines étaient passés depuis la rencontre assez fortuite entre Matthew et Dominic, mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés davantage. Dominic avait l'impression que le petit nouveau faisait tout pour rester à l'écart. Il ne parlait pas, ne participait pas en classe, une fois que la cloche sonnait annonçant la fin des cours, il était le premier à sortir précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le rattrape. Comme si le monde entier représentait un danger pour lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de se protéger, de se préserver. Mais pourquoi, bon dieu ?

C'est la question que se pose Dominic depuis l'arrivée de Matthew. Bien sûr, ils se sont échangés quelques banalités, mais cela ne suffit pas au blondinet. Il en est arrivé à un point où il ne prend même plus le temps de prendre ses cours, pas qu'il les prenait bien soigneusement depuis le début de l'année, mais il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de cinq minutes sans que ces putains de questions ne l'assaillent pour le reste de l'heure. Enfin, il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il a de quoi s'occuper des journées entières sans s'ennuyer maintenant.

Mais ce qui tracasse par dessus tout notre petit blondinet préféré, c'est qu'il ressent le besoin d'en savoir plus. Il veut découvrir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce petit homme. Il a envie de lui parler, de lui raconter sa vie, qu'il lui raconte la sienne, en apprendre davantage. Ce n'est pas habituel. Lui qui ne se souciait de personne à part les quelques amis qu'il a depuis la seconde, ou depuis le collège, et en lesquelles il a entièrement confiance, lui qui se fout de tout le monde, qui ne connaît pas la moitié des prénoms de sa classe, lui, ressent le besoin de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes, mec ? Dit simplement Chris.

- Oui, oui, continues.

Assis sur un banc avec toute sa bande, ses yeux étaient plongés encore une fois sur le petit brun situé sur le banc en face de celui qu'ils occupent, devant le bâtiment des terminales. Matthew était tranquillement assis sur ce banc, les yeux dans le vague, le regard vide de toute émotion, comme si cela changeait de d'habitude, cela en devenait presque flippant, pensait Dom. Il avait son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, et Dom pouvait apercevoir sa jambe tressautait parfois, au rythme de la musique. Depuis ces deux semaines, Dom avait déduit qu'il devait être un mordu de musique, lui aussi, car il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son casque aux oreilles. Il avait également remarqué quelques crises de tremblements dont Matthew semblait habitué, comme s'il était stressé en permanence. Mais Dominic n'arrivait pas à savoir si Matthew restait seul parce qu'il n'osait pas s'ouvrir aux autres, ou simplement parce qu'il appréciait la solitude, tout simplement, après tout, Dominic se sentait mieux entouré d'au moins quelques amis, peut être que Matthew, lui, était plus à l'aise quand il était seul.

Dominic sortit tout à coup de ses pensées quand il sentit Chris lui lancer un léger coup de coude pour le faire réagir. Chris et Dom se connaissaient depuis le collège. Mais ils se voient moins souvent maintenant, car Chris est en S. C'est un garçon brun, beaucoup plus grand que Dominic, mais aussi beaucoup plus costaud. Il est plutôt réservé, lui aussi. Mais c'est le genre de gars à qui on peut faire confiance, le genre de gars qui sait quoi dire à chaque situation, le genre de gars à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

- Est ce que tu vas bien, Dom, en ce moment ?

- Oui, j'vais bien, j'suis juste un peu fatigué.

Chris fronce les sourcils, Dom lui ment, il le sait. Il n'a pas encore compris ce qui tracassait son ami depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, mais il est résolu à trouver le pourquoi du comment. Il est persuadé que Dom ne le leur dit pas tout. Il a remarqué que celui-ci passait beaucoup plus de temps avec un petit brun qu'il ne connaît pas. Ou, seulement de vue. Chris tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que Dom était encore une fois concentré sur ce gars bizarre.

- C'est qui, ce gars ?

- Il s'appelle Matthew. Réponds simplement Dom.

- Matthew, ah oui, c'est le nouveau gars bizarre de notre classe !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, toi ? Lance Dom, méchamment.

- Bah, faut avouer qu'il est asociale. Certains disent qu'il est même dépressif, ou suicidaire.

- Et bah les gens sont des cons.

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça, Dom? Demande Steve, calmement. Et puis, tu le connais un peu mieux que nous, si je ne me trompe, tu pourrais nous en parler davantage.

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Steve fronça les sourcils et se contenta de hausser les épaules, en s'adossant à nouveau sur le banc. Steve est en L, il est le dernier gars de la bande, c'est un gars très posé, toujours calme, doté d'un self-control plutôt impressionnant. Il a les cheveux blonds, plutôt lisses, et est souvent (toujours) accompagné d'un bonnet. La cinquième et dernière de la bande s'agit être la copine de Steve, elle s'appelle Jill, elle est l'opposée de Steve, toujours excentrique, énergique, montée sur piles. Elle ne semble jamais être fatigué. Les gars avaient été plutôt étonnés quand Steve leur avait présenté cette fille, elle était tellement différente de lui qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les imaginer une seule seconde ensemble. Puis, le temps est passé, et ils ont appris à la connaître, et elle fait maintenant parti du groupe. Elle est différente de toutes ces autres filles dont la principale occupation est d'atteindre la taille mannequin, et de parler de mec, et n'a jamais pu passé plus de cinq minutes avec l'une d'entre elles, elle s'est toujours senti plus à l'aise avec des gars, c'est comme ça.

- J'suis désolé, Dan. Lance Dom.

- Rien de grave. Réponds Dan.

- Hey, les mecs, la prof est pas là, pas cours d'Histoire, plutôt cool, non ? Lance une fille, en sortant du bâtiment.

- T'es sérieuse ? Lance Dan, tout excité de la nouvelle.

- Je tiens l'info de la secrétaire !

- Alleluiaa ! Bon, bah... J'me barre, alors, tu viens Dom ?

- J'vais... J'vais passer aux chiottes, mais passe devant, ça va.

- Ça marche ! A demain, les gras, Chris, emmerde toi bien en Maths.

- Je t'emmerde, vieux sac. Réponds Chris en riant.

Dan admit un sourire et partit devant. Dom attendit que toute la bande soit bien entré dans leur bâtiments respectifs, et se leva enfin du banc. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer aux toilettes, c'était seulement la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour se retrouver seul. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et trouva un Matt, adossé au mur de leur classe, les yeux fermés, attendant probablement le professeur. Tout ce qu'il espérait. Personne ne l'avait prévenu. Pourquoi préviendrait t-on un asocial aux envies suicidaires, hein ? Matthew ne sembla pas se demander pourquoi il était seul, ici, dans ce couloir. A vrai dire, Dom en venait à se demander s'il s'en était rendu compte. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, et s'accroupit en posant une main sur son épaule. Matthew fut pris d'un sursaut, et ouvra les yeux. Il fixa Dominic, mais ne sourit pas, et ne dit rien.

- La prof n'est pas là, Matthew, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu le dis. Dit Matthew en se levant.

- Dis-le moi si je t'embête.

- … Tu ne m'embête pas. Réponds Matthew après un moment d'hésitation.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout pour m'éviter ?

Matthew s'arrêta brusquement, et sentit une nouvelle vague d'appréhension l'envahir. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, son corps se crispa sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il serra les poings, et essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler un minimum.

- Matthew, t'as pas de raison de te sentir menacé, d'accord ? Je veux simplement comprendre, t'aider.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Tu cherches seulement à te prouver que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde.

- Pourquoi tu prends tout comme une attaque personnelle ? Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai pas réussi à te cerner.

- Tu m'observes ?

- Je... Non. Dit Dom. J'ai simplement pensé qu'on aurait pu être... Ami. Mais, tu préfères peut être la solitude, après tout, c'est tout à fait possible. Et, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si désagréable, je t'ai trouvé sympa l'autre jour, c'est tout. Je me fous des autres.

Matthew continua sa route, et descendit les escaliers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dominic voulait absolument entamer une sorte d'amitié avec lui. Il se trouvait tellement inintéressant qu'il ne pouvait concevoir le fait que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Pour une fois.

- J'suis désolé. Je ne préfère pas forcément la solitude. Dit Matthew, hésitant.

- C'est rien... C'est Matthew comment ?

- Bellamy. Et... Et toi ?

- Dominic Howard. Dit Dominic en souriant, c'était la première fois que Matthew lui posait une question. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non... Non, c'est bon, j'vais continuer à pied... Merci Dominic.

- Appelle moi Dom.

Matthew hocha la tête discrètement et lui adressa un sourire timide avant de reprendre sa route. Il observa Dominic s'éloign de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Et là, ici, sur ce trottoir, ce petit brun retrouvait espoir.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Review ou mourez ! _  
_Quoi ? Nan j'suis gentille comme fille !_  
_Nan bon cette fois j'ai rien à dire qui pourrait vous interesser à part qu'il faut laisser une review (ouis j'insiste !) et que cette fiction elle est coool et... J'aimerai qu'on prenne toutes le temps quand même de s'intéresser aux insultes de que Blackout invente. Parce que "vieux sac" c'est plutôt pas mal... Bon ok ma gueule. _

_Passez un bon weekend et... HO ET SI Y EN A QUI PASSENT LE BAC QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?! ON VA REVISER GO ! (dis la meuf qui pleure devant ses propres révisions...)_

_C'est bon ! Je m'en vais vraiment cette fois... _

_Pleins de zoubis ! _

_**June & Blackout** _


	4. Chapter 4

_HEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO ! Un nouveau Chapitre de Unmasked ! (voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire en fait... hum.)_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** _

Yo les biatchs! (Si, si, c'est affectueux)

Bon... J'vous explique le problème... En cette formidable soirée, j'voulais poster le chapitre 4, et en fait, j'me suis rendue compte qu'il était plutôt court, et qu'il se passait vraiment rien du tout... Autrement dit, il est complètement inutile... A part l'humour, si on peut appeler ça de l'humour, de Dominic qui va peut-être réussir à vous décrocher un sourire (C'est beau de rêver!)

Mais bon, j'allais pas tout changer alors voilà tout de même ce chapitre! Oh mon dieu, **UNE MINUTE DE SILENCE. ITUNES ME PASSE TIME IS RUNNING OUT**... Breeeef, j'sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, m'en voulez pas parce que l'histoire n'avance pas d'un poil, mais, à partir du prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses...!

**Sinooon, pour les reviews de mes formidables lectrices!**

**Panicknight:** Merciii, t'es vraiment trop choupi! J'ai rien d'autre à te dire... Merci encore, tu gères la fougère!

**PopLove:** Une amitié... Disons que tu verras par la suite, j'dis rien du tout! Check tes mails, d'ailleurs! Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Krushnik bleu:** (Faut que t'arrêtes avec ce pseudo à la con): Sur la viiiie, ah nan mais j'suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Pour me faire pardonner, une petite dédicace: I CAN'T STOP IT! WHAT? LEVIATHAAANS.

Voilàààà, j'vous laisse à cette lecture, ma foi, fort plaisante, je l'espère! Faites moi savoir vos impressions, j'espère que ça va pas vous décevoir!

**Love sur vous tous, vous êtes géniales! **

( Et pour l'allusion à un certain "Jim", j'ai pas du tout pensé à **Jim Moriarty**... Pas le moins du monde... Ok, peut-être un peu, MAIS C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE. Allez blâmer Andrew Scott pour son jeu d'acteur plus que démentiel dans la série Sherlock... Vous regardez pas la série...? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE ICI? FILEZ SUR DPSTREAM... Bon. Ma gueule. Bonne soirée!)

_**Note de June par rapport à cette dernière parenthèse :**_ _ET APRES C'EST MOI QU'ON MENACE D'INTERNER A CAUSE D'UNE TOUUUUUUTE PETITE OBSESSION POUR CLIVE OWEN ?! Tssss._

* * *

**Unmasked**

**Chapitre 4 **: High Hopes.

**Début Février 2014.**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Une main vint s'abattre lourdement sur le réveil pour arrêter ce bruit infernal. Dominic ouvrit les yeux doucement, et souffla de résignation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour une heure de Physique Chimie. Soit LA matière qui a le don de le faire chier. Il n'a jamais compris l'utilité d'apprendre la concentration massique, et molaire d'un élément, il n'en a vraiment rien à foutre lui, de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il espère, c'est créer un groupe de musique. As t-on vraiment besoin de cette matière pour percer dans ce domaine ? Non, il ne croit pas. Mais il sait que ses parents lui laisseront la chance de se lancer dans sa passion seulement quand il aura fini ses années lycées. Alors, il subit, il va en cours, pour avoir une chance d'obtenir son baccalauréat, avec mention, si possible, pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il se console un tant soit peu en se disant qu'il ne reste qu'une demi année. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, en soit, non ? Le temps passe si vite, pourtant, il le sait. Il se revoit encore au primaire, en train de râler dans la voiture, et se plaindre à sa mère car un certain Jim, son « pire ennemi » à l'époque, lui avait pris son goûter. Il était ridicule, mais tellement insouciant à la fois. Et cela lui manquait. Parfois.

- Fait chier...

Dominic trouva néanmoins la force de se lever. Il s'était rapproché de Matthew durant cette dernière semaine, et il en était plutôt heureux. Il restait bien sûr, assez timide, et ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais cela suffisait à Dom.

Il avait appris qu'il avait un frère, Paul, s'il se souvient bien, qu'il souffrait d'asthme, et qu'il était arrivé ici en cours d'année car son père avait été muté. Dom n'avait pas osé lui poser davantage de questions. Lui raconter tout ça semblait déjà représenter un effort assez important pour Matthew. Dominic était patient. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Matt était si timide, est ce que c'était parce qu'il avait vécu quelque chose qui l' avait chamboulé ? Ou était-ce simplement sa nature ?

Dominic soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'habilla en vitesse avec les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main, et descendit machinalement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il avait une famille plutôt soudée, ce qui changeait de Dan, qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son père, mais il faisait comme parti intégrante de la famille, maintenant.

- Yo ! Bien dormi ? Demande sa sœur.

- Yep, un peu la flemme.

- On change pas les habitudes.

* * *

Dominic sortit en trombe du bus. Il n'avait pas pu prendre sa moto, car celle-ci était en réparation jusqu'à 12h00. Et il fallait, évidemment, que le bus ait du retard le seul jour où il décidait de le prendre. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa salle de classe, et ouvrit violemment la porte. Il venait d'attendre le bus pendant plus de 10 minutes sous la pluie, et dans le froid. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, autant dire qu'il était d'humeur exécrable. Le prof de physique leva la tête, et soupira de résignation. Dominic était loin d'être son élève préféré.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

- Ça a sonné avant que j'arrive. Dit simplement Dom.

Il s'assied à côté d'un Dan plutôt amusé par la situation, et sortit ses affaires rapidement devant l'œil médusé de Mr Gordon. Dominic passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et les ébouriffa, avant de se dévêtir de son sweet qui lui collait au corps.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle, Dan ?

- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur !

- Pourquoi vous souriez, Howard ?

- Parce que vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de nous réprimander alors qu'il s'agit simplement d'un simple retard. Me dites pas que j'ai raté quelque chose d'essentiel en ce qui concerne votre formidable matière, j'en serais définitivement très déçu.

Dominic tourna la tête en direction de Matthew, et s'étonna de le voir, lui aussi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mr Gordon était tellement outré du comportement de celui-ci qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, et un long silence s'en suivit.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire le malin plaisir de vous faire quitter le cours. Prenez vos affaires, et installez vous à côté de Mr Bellamy. Et Matthew, ne laissez pas Dominic vous influencer.

- Pas de chances, la biatch, le renvoie sera pour une autre fois, chuchote Dan.

- Va crever, toi.

Dominic s'exécuta et se plaça à côté de Matthew qui débarrassa ses affaires étalées un peu partout afin de le laisser s'installer.

- Salut Matthew.

- Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, je vois ?

- Oh, m'en parle pas, toute occasion est bonne pour renvoyer chier ce boulet qui nous sert de prof de physique.

Le cours reprit son cours mais Dominic n'écoutait rien. Il se contentait de regarder dehors, d'écrire des paroles de chansons sur son cahier, et d'observer du coin de l'œil Matthew qui tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer. Dominic essaya de porter son attention sur l'énoncé de l'exercice que leur avait donné le prof au début de l'heure. Il s'agissait de calculer la concentration massique d'une solution, si Dominic avait bien compris toute la consigne. Il soupira de résignation, ce qui entraîna le sourire de Matthew.

- Tu... Tu comprends pas ?

- Euh... J'y comprends jamais rien, à vrai dire. Tu veux bien m'apporter tes lumières... ?

- J'peux essayer. La concentration massique, ou tu peux l'appeler teneur, ou encore concentration pondérale d'un soluté i, c'est juste le rapport entre la masse du soluté et le volume de la solution. Et la somme des concentrations massiques des composants d'une solution, c'est est égal à la masse volumique de la solution. Pour le démontrer il suffit de diviser la somme des masses des composants par le volume de la solution...

- Matthew, est ce que tu peux me redire ça, mais dans la langue que je connais ?

Matthew admit un sourire, et se concentra à nouveau sur son exercice. Dominic tenta de résoudre la première question, mais laissa tomber bien vite, et se magna de sortir de la salle de classe quand la cloche sonna. La journée se passa plutôt vite, Dominic récupéra sa moto durant les 2h de pause entre midi et deux, revint au lycée, et passa le reste de l'après midi avec Dan.

- Dan, c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme mon propre frère. Si je passe du temps avec Matthew, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le laisse paraître et j'aimerais l'aider. Je vous le présenterais, si tu veux, la semaine prochaine, vous verrez, il est plutôt sympa quand on prend la peine de le connaître. J'te le dis parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu passes après, tu vois ?

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis, Dom, je serais ravi de faire sa connaissance à ce ptit gars. T'as l'air vraiment attaché à lui... N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un ami, je crois.

Dan sourit, et lança un dernier signe à Dom avant de quitter le lycée en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Dominic se rapprocha de sa moto, enleva l'antivol, et la mit en route. Alors qu'il traversait la rue principale la plus proche du lycée sous des trombes d'eau, il aperçut Matthew marchait lentement sur le trottoir, la pluie ne semblant pas le déranger. Dominic hésita un instant et mit son clignotant afin de s'arrêter sur la chaussée.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te ramène ?

- J'habite pas très loin, tu sais.

- Où exactement ?

- Waterloo Street.

- C'est à deux pas de chez moi ! Allez, fais pas le con, viens !

Matthew hésita un instant, et finit par accepter le casque que Dom lui tendait, et il s'installa derrière lui. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il s'était attaché à Dominic. Et en fin de compte, cela faisait plutôt du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il ferma les yeux, ne dit rien de tout le trajet et se contenta de tenir fermement le siège arrière. Quand il les rouvrit, la moto s'engageait dans sa rue, il fit signe à Dominic de s'arrêter, et la moto se posta juste devant chez lui.

- Merci.

- J't'en pries. Passe un bon week-end, Matthew.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Pour celles qui auraient posté une review sur le chapitre 3 mais qui n'ont pas eu de réponse sur celui-ci... C'est normal ! Blackout m'a donné le chapitre 4 hier (oui bon j'avais pas le temps de le poster avant !) et je ne peux pas la joindre ce soir donc elle n'a pas pu répondres aux dernières reviews. Les réponses seront donc reportées sur le chapitre 5 ! _  
_Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas en laisser sur celui là heiiiiiiin ! _

_Allez on fait chauffer les doigts et on tapote quelque chose ! _  
_J'avoue elle nous fait languir avec ses chapitres là... mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place non ? Et puis croyez moi... Ca sera vraiment génial trèèès bientôt ! _

_Passez une bonne soirée ! _

_**Blackout et June !** _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et un chaptire tout triste pour vous, un !_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Ouiiii, je poste un autre chapitre dès maintenant! Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'estime que vous méritez un chapitre où les choses bougent un peu plus! Bon, aussi, parce que j'arrive pas à dormir à cause de cette fête foraine de mes deux située à deux pas de chez moi! _

_Bon... Vous allez peut-être trouver que ce chapitre est un peu "violent", ou j'en sais rien, assez triste aussi, je l'admets, mais vous allez vite comprendre que je me sens BEAUCOUP plus à l'aise en écrivant du dramatique à souhait...! (Donc oui, si vous aimez ça, vous allez être servis!) _

_J'suis plutôt "fière" de ce chapitre (Même si j'me rends compte qu'au final, ils sont pas si longs que je m'imaginais, je m'en excuse) donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier tout autant, et bientôt, on rentre dans la partie de l'histoire que j'aime le plus :D _

_** Pour les reviews :**  
_

_**Swaaggirlkikoo:** Cool qu'il t'ais fait rire! Humhum... Il est trop timiiiiiide, le Maffiou, pour l'instant, mais tekass, ça va arriver, pas tout de suite, mais ça va arriver! Merci encore pour ta review, ça m'a fait bien plaiz' :D_

_**Panicknight:** Merci encooore, t'es vraiment trop top! Ce chapitre m'a fait chier, donc j'suis contente que tu l'apprécies! L'humour de Dom... Ouai, c'est un boulet, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime x) J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier par la suite!_

_**Poplove:** J't'en pries, dis moi si t'en fais d'autres, des OS, j'serais ravie de les lire! :D Merciii, t'es choute! Oui, non mais il est super attachant Matthew ('Fin, j'ai essayé à ce qu'il le soit, apparemment, ça a marché!), et encore plus, après, je trouve, tu verras ça :)_

_Et toi, TOI **LA K- OnWorld!** Merciiii mille fois pour cette review! Pour ce qui est de tes remarques, Les fautes... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'fais vraiment gaffe généralement, je relis une ou deux fois avant, mais certaines ont dû m'échapper, navrée!  
Pour Tom... Il sera sûrement pas présent dans cette histoire (Pas taper)... Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, faut croire que j'avais pas envie de le caser quand j'ai commencé à écrire! C'est triste parce que je l'aime ce mec, pourtant, mais va savoir, j'suis désolée! Voilà, t'es vraiment beaucoup très géniale, MERCIII. Et Chris... Dan va être beaucoup plus présent que lui dans l'histoire! J'lui donne toujours un rôle de grand manitou, alors ça m'a soûlé, mais je vais prendre en compte ton avis et essayer de lui donner un peu plus d'importance :D  
__PS: Bravo pour ton remix des Beatles, j'adhère! _

_J'vous laisse à ce cinquième chapitre, et le 6ème arrivera bientôt, je pense! _

_**PS:** En parlant de fautes, dans le chapitre 4, quand Matthew se prend pour un scientifique, j'ai écrit "C'est EST égal à la masse volumique", ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire, y'a pas de EST, j'ai dû arranger le chapitre à la dernière minute, et j'ai dû oublier d'enlever ce mot en changeant la phrase!_

* * *

**UNMSAKED**

**Chapitre 5 **: Family Affair.

**Dimanche 9 février 2014.**

« Tu n'es qu'un putain d'ENFOIRE, j'y crois pas ! »

Ce cri fit sursauter Matthew qui était tranquillement installé sur son bureau, dans le but d'enfin commencer le boulot qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain. C'était la voix de son frère, sans aucun doute, il en était sûr. Il crut entendre la voix de son père, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il attendit un instant et comme il l'avait prédit, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se claqua violemment. Il se précipita vers sa fenêtre et put observer son frère Paul descendre leur rue, fulminant de rage.

Il resta immobile, devant cette fenêtre à regarder son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse de son champ de vision à l'autre bout de la rue. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de conversations venant du rez de chaussé mais un silence de mort régnait étrangement dans toute la maison. Il tira ses rideaux et s'assit sur son lit, essayant de trouver une explication à cette agitation soudaine. Pourquoi son frère avait t-il crié comme ça ? Qui traitait t-il d'enfoiré ? Sûrement son père, il était le seul homme autre que Matthew dans la maison. Mais pourquoi ?

Le visage de Matthew restait impassible mais des centaines de questions s'agitaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Alors, il sortit de sa chambre. Il s'avança lentement dans le couloir, et s'arrêta au niveau des escaliers. Son cœur se serra. Il pouvait voir sa mère, assise sur le canapé. En pleure. Il descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et découvrit son père, posté devant la fenêtre, regardant le paysage enneigé de Teignmouth. Matthew se rapprocha de sa mère, ses battement de cœurs devenant de plus en plus irréguliers. Il n'y comprenait rien. Sa mère leva ses yeux vers lui, et essuya le plus vite possible ses quelques larmes qui dévalaient déjà le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le col de sa chemise. Matthew ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder sa mère, soucieux. Il tourna sa tête, et observa son père quelques temps. Celui-ci serrait les poings, et semblait bien décidé à ne pas prendre la parole. Alors Matthew s'assit à côté de sa mère, et la prit dans ses bras. Il voyait rarement sa mère pleurer, la dernière fois remontait à la mort de son grand père maternel. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, Matthew le savait. Sinon, sa mère ne serait pas dans cet état là, et son frère ne se serait pas emporté aussi grandement. Il serra sa mère un peu plus fort, et il sentit sa main se poser contre ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi Paul as t-il crié tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi as t-il traité Papa d'enfoiré ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Matthew continuait de poser des centaines de questions à sa mère qui ne semblait pas avoir la force de lui dire la vérité. Les yeux de Matthew faisaient la navette entre sa mère et son père. Il tentait de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ce qui rendait sa mère aussi mal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il essaya de se contrôler, mais c'était trop tard. Respirer devenait déjà de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Son corps se crispait davantage au fur et à mesure que le silence régnait. Il étouffait, il voulait comprendre, tout savoir.

- Dites moi quelque chose, putain, n'importe quoi.

Ses jambes tressautaient. Il paniquait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, puis ce fut tout son corps. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Son père sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Matthew puisque celui-ci posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu. George lança un regard inquiet à sa femme, et Matthew ne put supporter ce silence plus longtemps.

- Putain, mais me laissez pas dans l'ignorance. Il se passe quoi, bordel ? Cria Matthew en se levant du canapé.

- Matthew, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Commença sa mère.

- Ta mère et moi... On va divorcer.

Le cœur de Matthew loupa un battement. Ses tremblements doublèrent d'intensité. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il tomba a genoux, par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas eux, pas ses parents. Ce genre de choses arrivaient aux autres, ce genre de choses arrivaient dans les films. Sa gorge se serra, Matthew suffoquait. Les larmes commençaient à dévaler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les arrêter. Il avait mal, si mal. Il sentit une main se poser contre son épaule. Il leva les yeux et découvrit son père, qui le regardait tristement depuis quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour consoler son fils.

- POURQUOI, PUTAIN, POURQUOI ? Hurla Matt.

Il regardait son père, les yeux remplis de désespoir. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma l'instant d'après. Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il préparait ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas que Matthew réagisse comme l'avait fait Tom. Puis, il soupira. Il n'y avait aucune manière d'annoncer ça autrement. Il n'avait pas le choix que de lui dire la putain de vérité qui le rongeait. Il se devait de lui avouer. Être honnête, et ne pas se comporter comme un putain de connard, de lâche égoïste comme il l'avait fait avec sa femme.

- J'ai... J'ai fait une connerie, Matthew. J'ai... J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère.

- Tu... Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai trompé ta mère.

Matthew jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, puis son père. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas y croire. C'est un putain de mensonge, une putain de blague de mauvais goût, rien de plus. Pourquoi le monde semble t-il s'acharner contre lui ? Il ne comprend plus rien. Il n'y arrive plus. A chaque fois qu'il croit enfin pouvoir remonter cette putain de pente, quelque chose vient lui pourrir la vie. D'abord les déménagements, puis ce divorce, c'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein ? Matthew lève brusquement la tête, et regarde son père, les yeux remplis de haine, de rage. Il serre les poings pour se forcer à ne pas déraper. Son père tente une nouvelle fois de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Matthew la dégage violemment. Il s'écarte le plus possible de son père, et attrape son blouson.

- Paul avait raison, tout à l'heure, tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, un putain de connard inhumain.

* * *

Dominic soupire de résignation en lisant une nouvelle fois son cours de Physique. Il a contrôle demain et il ne s'y prend que le dimanche soir à 22h20. Est ce que quelqu'un peut lui expliquer pourquoi il a toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de s'y mettre au dernier moment ? Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il lit, c'est affolant. Dans un élan de sagesse, il sort son cahier et tente de refaire les quelques exercices qu'ils avaient corrigé en cours, dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelques lignes. Rien n'y fait. Mais son problème, c'est pas qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le résultat, c'est qu'il ne comprend déjà pas la consigne. Il finit par abandonner, et jette violemment son cahier à terre. Il plonge une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, et se perd dans le paysage enneigé de Teignmouth. Il habite ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'année maintenant. Au début, cette ville, ou plutôt, ce village ne lui plaisait pas trop, le fait d'être éloigné de tout, de ne rien avoir à proximité. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'est plutôt attaché à cette vie, et il est dans l'obligation d'admettre qu'il se plaît bien ici, malgré tout. Il a rencontré Dan, Chris, Steve, Jill... Des personnes vraiment géniales.

Pendant que son regard s'aventurait dans le blanc du paysage, il distingua une ombre noire qui contrastait avec le reste du paysage. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre, et s'aperçut que cette ombre était en réalité un homme. Il ne le voyait pas très bien car la nuit était déjà tombé depuis quatre bonnes heures maintenant, et les réverbères étaient éteints. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait cet homme. Celui-ci semblait complètement perdu, il marchait mais ne semblait pas savoir où aller. Il tourna soudainement son regard et Dominic sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant le visage de Matthew. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, il enfila ses baskets, prit rapidement son manteau et sortit en trombe de sa maison devant les regards étonnés de ses parents. Il traversa son jardin à toute vitesse, sauta les barrières qui l'entourait, et après s'être retenu à un poteau pour éviter de ne pas tomber à la renverse, il marcha le plus vite possible vers Matthew. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il hésita quelques secondes et posa une main sur son épaule. Matthew sursauta et se retourna brusquement, levant le bras pour se protéger.

- Hey, ne crains rien Matthew, c'est moi, Dom. Dit celui-ci de la façon la plus rassurante possible.

Dominic observa Matthew de plus près. Il semblait complètement hors de lui, mais tellement perdu à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, et collaient son front à cause de la neige qui continuait à tomber. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses lèvres bleuis par le froid. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne disait rien mais paraissait complètement abattu, affligé. Et contre tout attente, il se mit à pleurer, les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues, encore et encore, et Dom restait immobile, impossible de faire quoique ce soit.

- Matthew, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Matthew renifla, et prit une grande inspiration avant de concentrer à nouveau toute son attention sur Dominic. Ses mains continuaient à trembler, mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir si cela était dû au froid qui le paralysait ou à cette putain de nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre il y a environ une heure. Il lança un rapide sourire, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace à Dominic, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, humides de la neige qui ne cessait de tomber.

- J'vais... J'vais bien, ça va.

- Matthew... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et reste pas là, sous la neige, tu vas attraper la crève.

- Je... Il se stoppa et fut quelque peu rassuré par le sourire franc que lui adressa Dominic... Mes parents divorcent.

- Oh, Matthew, j'suis tellement désolé... Ils t'ont dis pourquoi ?

- Oh oui, putain, il me l'a dit bien clairement, ce putain de salaud. Dit Matthew en s'emportant.

- Matthew ?

- Mon père a osé se faire quelqu'un d'autre, Dominic, il a trompé ma mère, putain, j'y crois pas, comment peut t-on faire ça, hein ?

- Je... J'en sais rien.

Dominic ne réfléchit pas et prit Matthew dans ses bras. Celui-ci restait statique, comme privé d'énergie, de force. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Ses bras restaient paralysés le long de son corps, pendant que Dom avait sa main posée sur son dos. « Ça va aller » répétait t-il. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Y a t-il vraiment quelque chose à dire dans ces moments là, y a t-il vraiment quelque chose à faire, à part montrer qu'on est là, bien présent ? Il s'écarta, quelque peu gêné par la situation. Dom n'a jamais été très à l'aise quand il s'agit de réconforter quelqu'un. Il n'est pas comme Chris, les mots ne lui viennent pas naturellement. Il ne sait jamais comment se comporter. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il est sensé dire, sensé faire. Alors, il se contente de montrer qu'il est là. Et, cela à l'air de suffire à Matthew aujourd'hui.

* * *

**_Note de June :_**

_Alors voilà ! Vous connaissez la chanson : Balancez des reviews mes poules et vous ferez une heureuse ! _

_Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas trop de connerie à vous dire ce soir alors... Juste, passez une bonne nuit ! _

_DU LOVE ! _

**_Blackout & June._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis en train de mourir d'angoisse parce que lundi c'est le Bac amigos... Mais je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre de Unmasked parce que ça fait du bien un peu de Belldom et puis... J'vais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi quand même ! :B_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**_

_Hello les gens! Lisez ce message, please!_

_Nooooon, je ne suis pas morte! J'vous explique, j'avais mes rattrapages, déjà, pour la licence, et j'ai fait connaissance, pour changer, avec les joies de la SNCF (Le train avec 2h30 de retard, easy, puis, un autre annulé, à cause des grèves, tmtceeey). Et June est en semaine de révisions, donc elle postera ce chapitre peut-être plus tard, quand elle aura le temps de le faire, ce qui est tout à fait normal._

_Breeeeef, voilà le prochain chapitre et... Que dire? J'ai honte. Vraiment. Je tiens à m'excuser parce que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts, c'est ouf! J'écris avec Word (Comme tout le monde, j'imagine -_-), et 'fin bref, ça à l'air beaucoup plus long, à vrai dire, et c'est quand je les poste ici que je réalise à quel point c'est petit. Pour ma défense, j'ai jamais publié avant, j'pouvais pas savoir, okay?_

_Non, en vrai, j'ai aucune excuse pour ce chapitre, il est hyper court, et pas très intéressant, mais s'il vous plait, continuez à lire, m'abandonnez pas pour ça, vos reviews me tiennent vraiment très à cœur, je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte! Au début, j'arrivais pas à écrire, j'vous jure, c'était vraiment à chier mes histoires, mais genre bien profond, quoi. Et en écrivant, encore et encore, en s'entraînant, j'suis arrivée (à en regarder vos reviews) à un truc plutôt bien! (Donc, je tiens à préciser que tout le monde est capable d'écrire, vraiment). Bref, j'me suis inscrite, et là, vous débarquez en me disant que vous aimez vraiment beaucoup cette fiction, ça fait putain de plaisir à lire! Donc, j'tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour ça._

_Toute cette parenthèse émotion pour dire que j'vous laisse avec ce chapitre, mais je vous promets qu'à partir du prochain chapitre que je posterais vraiment peu après celui-ci, les choses bougent VRAIMENT, et on arrive au cœur de l'histoire!_

**_POUR LES REVIEWS:_**

_**Krushnik bleu** (J'arrive même pas à écrire le pseudo correctement, meuf): Pardonnez-moi, ma chère, pour ces tristes événements, mais, comme direz mon ami Dmitri Tippens Krushnik, la patience est une vertue! En vrai, j'comprends pas c'que j'dis, il a rien à faire là, Misha. Petite citation du jour: Sorry, you must take me for the other angel... You know, the one with the dirty trenchcoat who is in love with you?_

_**Swaggirlkikoo:** Merci encore pour ton commentaire! "Mais rien n'est mieux qu'un drame et un câlin", je pourrais pas dire mieux! En vrai, j'suis le genre de meuf qui, dans une série, quand je ship un couple (Souvent deux mecs, d'ailleurs), veut que l'un des deux personnages souffre un max pour que l'autre vienne le consoler... Sadique, un peu, mais j'assume! Bref, merci encore, tu gères :D_

_**K- OnWorld:** L'histoire est beaucoup plus centrée sur eux deux et leurs familles, ouai, les autres vont pas souvent intervenir, enfin un personnage va prendre de l'importance, plus tard, mais vous le connaissez pas encore...! Pour ce qui est de Matthew, tu m'as fait trop rire, en vrai, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'emploi le mot "putain" (Quelqu'un m'avait déjà fait la remarque) pour mes histoires, faudrait les compter, c'est ouf! Mega fluffy, ouai... Pas pour longtemps, mouhahahaha! ET OH OUI PONDS NOUS UNE HISTOIRE BELLDOM, JE VEUX. Sinon, j'ai rien à dire, tes reviews me font toujours autant sourire, c'est un plaisir de les lire!_

_PS: Je crois qu'on a tous les mêmes méthodes de travail, malheureusement!_

_**Panicknight:** Thank youuuu! Merci, merci, merci pour ton support continuel, et ton enjouement pour cette fiction, t'es vraiment vraiment trop top! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira d'autant plus!_

_**PopLove:** Et oui, le pauvre Matthew... Pourtant, c'est que le début...! J'irai jeter un coup d'œil à ton histoire, promis, et j'attends avec impatience tes futurs OS! Merci encore pour ton soutien, t'es géniale, vraiment!_

_Une dernière chose, allez tous regardez Arrow, cette série est top! Elle met longtemps à démarrer, mais la fin de la saison 1 est juste parfaite, et la saison 2 est grave cool! Puis, y'a TOMMY MERLYN SOIT LE PERSONNAGE DE SÉRIE LE PLUS PARFAIT DE L'UNIVERS. KEUR SUR CE GARS._

_J'vous laisse à cette lecture!_

_Ave!_

_Blackout._

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 6** :Let Me Go.

**Mi-février.**

Le soir de l'annonce du divorce, Dominic avait raccompagné Matthew chez lui. Il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui, histoire de pouvoir se changer les idées, mais Matthew avait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa mère, seule avec son père chez eux. Dominic n'avait pas posé plus de questions, se doutant que les choses étaient déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour lui.

Matthew ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu en arriver là. Comment lui, qui d'habitude cherchait le meilleur pour sa famille, avait pu faire une telle chose. Il avait beau chercher une explication qui pourrait tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, qui pourrait justifier le comportement de son père, mais à chaque fois, il en arrivait à la même conclusion : Il n'y avait pas d'explication.

Son père n'avait pas d'excuse. Aucune excuse. Alors, Matthew apprenait à détester son père un peu plus chaque jour car si la vie, chez lui, était devenu un cauchemar, c'était de son entière et seule faute.

L'atmosphère était tendu, pesante. Sa mère faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette histoire ne la touchait pas, comme si cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si cela ne changeait rien au monde. Matthew le savait, pourtant, que sa mère n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Alors, il essayait de lui parler, d'être là pour elle, mais celle ci répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Son frère avait pris la décision de vivre temporairement dans l'appartement d'un ami de sa licence. Matthew ne le voyait que très peu depuis cette soirée. Et les rares fois où son frère décidait de passer, c'était l'espace de dix minutes, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était un moyen pour lui de se protéger, pour ne plus avoir à faire à cet homme qu'il ne considérait même plus comme son propre père. Celui-ci vivait encore avec eux, le temps de régler les papiers administratifs et de se trouver un appartement situé à côté de son entreprise. Matthew ne supportait plus le voir essayer de venir vers lui pour s'excuser. Il ne supportait plus le voir essayer de renouer avec lui. Il ne supportait plus le fait de croiser son regard en rentrant d'une longue journée de cours.

Il ne supportait plus entendre le son de sa voix.

Matthew se levait le matin, et restait le plus longtemps possible au lycée. Il passait ses journées avec Dominic qui était le seul à réussir à lui faire retrouver pleinement le sourire, à le faire rire, quelque fois. Celui-ci lui avait présenté toute la bande, mais Matthew restait extrêmement réservé. Cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, pour autant, ce qui avait plutôt tendance à le rassurer. Quand il finissait les cours, Matthew restait en étude jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée, pour rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui. Parce que, là bas, il étouffait. Parce qu'une fois chez lui, il se plongeait dans un profond mutisme, il ne parlait à personne, n'adressait plus la parole à quiconque. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre toute la soirée sans jamais en sortir. Il faisait son boulot, jouait du piano, écrivait des chansons, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et il attendait, patiemment, que son père ne parte pour que les choses redeviennent plus faciles. A nouveau.

Les semaines passèrent, et son père quitta le domaine familial peu de temps après. Il le fit sans prévenir personne. Sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Un matin, Matthew se leva, et son père n'était plus là. Il était parti. Sans un mot. Sans un message. Rien. Mais cela changeait il quelque chose ? George avait fini par comprendre. Que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer. C'était fini. Il avait fait une connerie. Il s'en voulait, putain que oui. Cette putain de culpabilité l'envahissait un peu plus de jour en jour. Il aurait tout donné, pour revenir en arrière rien qu'une seule seconde. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Et il en avait subi les conséquences. Sa femme ne lui parlait plus, il n'était plus rien pour ses fils. Alors, le moindre des respects était de partir, de les laisser tranquille, de s'effacer de leur vie, pour leur laisser une chance d'être heureux. Il allait disparaître.

- Alors, Matthew, tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances, toi ? Demande Steve, en sortant du lycée.

Depuis que son père était parti, Matthew se sentait mieux, il était soulagé. Son frère était revenu vivre chez lui. L'atmosphère était devenu plus sereine, plus calme, plus joviale. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Matthew voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que la vie pouvait être belle. Il voulait croire que tout ça pouvait enfin s'arranger. Il avait changé, il souriait, il riait de plus en plus. Parfois, il se surprenait même à avoir hâte d'arriver au lycée. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Dominic, et de toute la bande, c'était comme s'il en faisait parti intégrante maintenant. Sa mère et son frère assistaient à ce spectacle sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils espéraient alors du fond de leurs cœurs que ce changement soit durable. Qu'il soit infini. Parce que Matthew respirait la joie de vivre. Parce que Matthew était de bonne humeur. Parce que Matthew revenait en pleine forme tous les soirs, ce même sourire aux lèvres. Parce que ce comportement était contagieux. Parce qu'eux aussi, maintenant, voulaient y croire. Parce que le Matthew qu'ils avaient connu était en train de renaître.

- Oh, je pars la première semaine au ski, avec ma mère et mon frère, et toi ?

- J'sais pas trop, pas grand chose, je crois.

- Rien de mieux que la glande ! Dit Jill.

- J'approuve. Renchérit Dan.

- On s'en fou de ta vie, Dan.

- Je t'emmerde, la biatch, ok ? Va crever ! Deux semaines sans toi... Enfin une bonne nouvelle en ce monde.

- Arrête ta mauvaise foi, et admet le. Que tu vas m'appeler en pleure au bout de deux jours parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon, et toi, Chris, t'as des plans ?

- J'vais bosser, un peu, parce que mine de rien, on a les bacs blancs une semaine après la rentrée.

- On s'en.

- Oui, on sait, Dom, tu t'en branles ! Finissent les autres.

Un court silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Matt explose de rire, suivi de près par tous les autres. Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de Matthew. Il avait appris à connaître cette petite bande, et il s'y était attaché plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils continuèrent quelque peu leurs routes ensemble, puis Steve et Jill empruntèrent un autre chemin, et ce fut au tour de Chris, puis Dan, laissant Dom et Matt seuls pour un moment.

- Des nouvelles de ton père ? Demande Dom, hésitant.

- Rien du tout, non, mais honnêtement ? J'en ai rien à cirer.

- Je vois...

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Non... Non... Enfin, j'veux dire, il a fait une connerie, j'te l'accorde, mais... Enfin, j'sais pas, j'pense qu'il doit s'en vouloir... Et puis, vous restez sa famille... Il reste ton père. Tu penses vraiment jamais lui pardonner ? Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires, après tout, excuse moi.

- Il n'y a rien de mal, Dom, tu fais que me donner ton avis, et j'comprends tout à fait, mais... J'en sais rien, je suppose que j'ai besoin de temps pour avaler ça. Puis, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, la décision revient à ma mère, non ?

- Si l'envie te prends de renouer avec lui, rien ne te l'empêche, Matthew. Ta mère ne pourra pas te contraindre de quoique ce soit.

- J'imagine, oui.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus, et arrivèrent au niveau de la maison de Matthew. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien quelques minutes de plus, et Dom le laissa finalement rentrer chez lui, et continua sa route tranquillement. Un énième sourire s'installa sur le visage de Matt. Cela en devenait presque ironique. Celui-ci plongea dans ses pensées, et finit par hausser les épaules.

Après tout, être heureux n'est pas un crime...

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Voilà voilà ! _  
_Désolé pas de monologue pourris aujourd'hui désolé ! _  
_Pour celles qui lisent My Sweet Prince : pas de chapitre avant la fin du Bac, désolé. J'ai essayé mais trop de choses m'ont empêchées d'écrire. Sans rancunes, je vous poste ça le plus vite possible quand cette semaine de fou s'arrête ! _

_Envoyez les reviews !_

HA OUAIS ET... J'espère de tout mon coeur que y en a aucune qui doit prendre un train pour passer ses épreuves de Bac ! On est fortes les meufs.  


_**June & Blackout **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMERS : **Je m'appelle June ou LaufeyJune je poste des FF Belldom, je suis con et je passe mon bac lundi MAIS je rappelle que JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEURE DE CETTE FICTION. Tout le mérite revient à BLACKOUT. Moi je publie, je met une petite note avant celle de Blackout et à_ la fin du chapitre (la relou qui demande des reviews c'est moii). Mais je n'ai pas DU TOUT participé à l'écriture de cette histoire les amis !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (donc Blackout !) : **

Yo tout le monde!

Tout de suite un autre chapitre plus long! A partir de celui-là, on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire, alors... Je tiens à vous dire tout de suite, me tapez pas, hein, j'suis gentille, au fond, juste un peu sadique...!

Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, j'suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire aussi!

**LES REVIEWS :**

**"Guest":** Merci beaucoup pour cette review, J'te souhaite la bienvenue :D J'espère que le début de l'histoire t'as pas déçu! Je tiens juste à te dire que celle qui passe son bac (La formidable June), poste juste mon histoire sur son compte (Je sais, c'est compliqué), mais c'est moi, Blackout, qui l'écrit! Voilà voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire :)

**Krushnik bleu:** Et bah tu sais pas quoi? J'suis la cousine de quelqu'un! Y'a trop de haine en toi, tu veux un câlin? Moi, j'pense qu'il est kontent, et les carottes, tu les épluches, les carottes? Tu manges la coquille toi? Et un ptit bonus pour ma sistah du 4-5: GAIEUUS! Sans oublier la citation du jour: EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN! I'm sorry... For what? For everything.  
PS: Esh-euh, j'ai vu l'film là, dans l'espace et tout, nique sa mère! -Quoi? -T'sais l'boloss, là... Qui pécho sa soeur... Lucky Luke! -Star Wars? - Voilààà, aight, allez, j'vais chez l'ginéco!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Love sur vous tous!

Blackout!

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 7** : Falling Down.

**Lundi 3 mars 2014**.

Matthew venait de passer les deux semaines les plus belles de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Et cela réjouissait tout le monde. Sa mère apprenait peu à peu à vivre sans son mari, et son frère avait toujours, lui aussi, un grand sourire sur son visage. Cela aura été difficile mais ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre leur but. Matthew avait passé la première semaine dans un hôtel près d'une station de ski appelée The Lecht situé à environ une demie heure d'Édimbourg. Il avait pu retrouver Eliott, l'ami qu'il s'était fait en début d'année. C'était la première fois que Matthew et Paul faisaient du ski, alors autant dire, que le résultat était plutôt comique. La deuxième semaine, ils étaient retournés, tranquillement, à Teignmouth. Matthew avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Dominic et Dan, Steve et Jill étant partis retrouver leur famille dans le nord de l'Angleterre, et Chris était parti en Irlande passer une semaine chez son frère, qui habitait à Dublin depuis quelques temps maintenant. Même si Dan se comportait comme un parfait connard avec les filles, comme Matthew avait pu s'en faire la réflexion pendant cette semaine, il avait appris à le connaître, et était obligé d'admettre que, hormis ce comportement immature, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de sympathique.

Mais comme chaque bon moment, tout avait une fin, et il était déjà temps de retourner en cours, pour la fin de ce deuxième semestre et le début des épreuves d'examens blancs. Ils avaient encore une semaine pour souffler un peu, et se préparer pour ces dernières qui avaient lieu le lundi d'après. Mais ce matin, rien ne pouvait changer la bonne humeur de Matthew. A moins que...

Matthew soupira pour la troisième fois alors que l'heure de sciences venait à peine de commencer. Il regarda sa montre, et souffla de résignation quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une bonne heure et demie devant lui. Alors, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et s'engagea dans une contemplation des différentes personnes qui traversaient la cour. Certains marchaient d'un pas vif et déterminé, souvent des professeurs, d'ailleurs. D'autres, élèves de terminales que Matthew reconnaissait plus ou moins, courraient le plus vite possible, paraissant essoufflés comme jamais, pour atteindre le bâtiment, et Matthew souriait quand il entendait le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait violemment, et la voix d'un professeur exaspéré par le retard trop fréquent de certains élèves. D'autres encore marchaient tranquillement, sans se presser, mais Matthew ne les connaissait pas. Alors il posait son regard sur son cahier, puis sur le professeur de sciences et essayait de suivre un tant soit peu le cours. Il posa finalement son regard vers Dom, qui était situé juste en face de lui. Celui-ci était avachi sur sa table, et semblait dormir. Dan, lui, s'amusait à dessiner n'importe quoi sur son cahier, à colorier un carreau sur deux, pour former un damier. Matthew sourit. Passionnant. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Seulement cinq minutes étaient passé depuis la dernière fois, il avait l'impression que celle-ci se foutait de sa gueule. Il concentra une nouvelle fois son attention sur le professeur et s'amusa à constater que celui-ci semblait parler dans le vide. Personne n'écoutait ce qu'il disait. Les élèves étaient livrés à toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins improbables, mais toujours plus intéressantes que le cours. Pas que Matthew n'aimait pas le professeur en question, loin de là, il était justement, l'un de ses préférés, mais la matière ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes. C'était impossible.

- Bon, j'ai fait plus court que prévu, parce que vous semblez si passionné que vous me faites de la peine. Le prochain point que l'on va aborder n'est pas une partie du cours sur laquelle on va passer beaucoup de temps. C'est une chose qui donne souvent lieu à des débats, et je n'ai pas envie que notre classe se transforme en Assemblée Nationale. Mais c'est dans le programme, je suis obligé d'y passer. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 210.

Matthew sortit son livre, assez intrigué par le discours de Mr Weston. Il l'ouvrit à la page demandé et son cœur se serra quand il lit le titre de ces deux pages. L'homosexualité. Parce que Matthew n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Parce que Matthew avait toujours eu des doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, depuis son entrée en seconde, plus précisément. Au début, bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Car pour lui, il était hétéro, cela lui paraissait tellement évident. Puis, le temps passait, et Matthew avait eu une relation avec une fille, et il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas aussi épanoui que les autres, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, au final. Alors, il avait rompu, de la façon la plus ignoble possible. Il avait rompu par sms. Sans lui donner aucune explication. Leurs routes s'étaient séparées à leur entrée en seconde. Et Matthew avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Ou du moins, essayer. Mais c'est une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand son regard s'attardait un peu trop longtemps dans les vestiaires lors des séances de sport, quand le malaise s'emparait de lui quand le sujet surgissait dans les conversations. Le doute le rongeait. Ces putains de questions l'assaillaient. Puis le temps était venu de l'admettre. Qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit homosexuel. Mais Matthew n'en parlait pas. Il ne disait rien. Et le temps était passé, et il avait appris à vivre avec, et le cacher aux yeux de tous. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache. Parce qu'il savait que cela ne représentait que des problèmes. Alors il restait muet. Et s'enfermait sur lui-même encore plus, si c'était possible. Ses parents n'avaient pas posé de questions, pensant que c'était encore cette histoire de déménagement qui embêtait Matthew. Et celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à leur prouver le contraire.

Matthew sortit soudainement de ses pensées, et observa toute la classe. Un long silence régnait. Et tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux pages en questions. Alors, Matthew fit pareil, et se plongea dans la lecture de ces plusieurs documents. Le premier document rappelait que l'homosexualité n'était en rien une maladie, qu'il s'agissait juste d'une orientation sexuelle comme une autre. Matthew sourit nerveusement, ils vivaient au 21ème siècle, et ce livre avait encore besoin de rappeler que l'homosexualité n'était pas un virus, cela en devenait ridicule. Certains documents parlaient des problèmes que pouvaient engendrer encore aujourd'hui l'homosexualité, comme le rejet, les insultes, les critiques, harcèlement... D'autres parlaient des mesures prises par le gouvernement de différents pays pour limiter et pénaliser l'homophobie. Et d'autres encore rappelaient que cette orientation sexuelle était encore interdit dans certains pays, que dans ces quelques pays, il était banal d'envoyer quelqu'un en prison pour simple raison d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Matthew trouvait cela scandaleux, et révoltant, mais que pouvait faire un pauvre étudiant anglais en terminale ES pour lutter contre ça ? Malheureusement, pas grand chose.

- Des réactions, questions ? Demande le prof.

- Bah, c'est des PD quoi ! Dit Kévin.

- Des réactions, ou des questions construites, qui méritent réflexions ?

La suite de l'heure défile le plus lentement possible pour Matthew qui doit subir de nombreuses critiques, et discours homophobes de la part de quelques élèves dans la classe. Il n'est pas dans un lycée privé pour rien. Certains disent que l'homosexualité s'apparente à la pédophilie, d'autres disent qu'ils comprennent parfaitement les mesures prises dans certains pays, et se permettent même de dire que le gouvernement britannique devrait prendre exemple sur ces derniers, d'autres encore comparent l'homosexualité au virus du Sida. Certains sont sensés et réagissent mais la plupart de la classe ne dit rien, et se contente d'écouter sans rien ajouter, comme si les discours de ces putains d'arriérés ne les dérangent pas. Matthew n'en peut plus, sa gorge se serre au fur et à mesure que les différentes personnes de sa classe prennent la parole. Il voit bien que le professeur perd patience, qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire pour stopper tous ces discours qui lui paraissent horriblement effrayants et cruels. Il se sent d'autant plus mal quand celui-ci décide de leur passer un clip-vidéo réalisé par un chanteur irlandais, dont le but est de dénoncer ce qui se passe en Russie actuellement. La vidéo met en scène un couple gay pris au piège par une bande d'extrémistes et la fin suppose la mort de l'un des deux.

- Voilà, tout le monde s'est exprimé sur ce point, je crois... Dan, tu en penses quoi ?

Dan se relève brusquement, surpris par la question du prof. Qu'est ce qu'il en pense, lui, hein ? A vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais posé la question. Parce qu'il s'en fout, au fond. Il s'en moque. Il se moque de savoir si une personne est homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle, il se moque de savoir la préférence sexuelle de chacun. Oui, il se fout de tout ça.

- J'en sais trop rien, monsieur vous savez, j'ai pas vraiment d'opinion là dessus... La chanson est sympa, et la vidéo est vraiment bien réalisé, et engagée, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. J'sais pas, une personne est libre d'aimer qui elle veut, j'imagine.

Mr Weston soupire de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il y a au moins une personne sensée dans cette classe. Mais ses yeux dérivent vers Matthew, et ces derniers restent fixés sur cet adolescent. Il est assis sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains qui tremblent. Il semble complètement traumatisé, choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir, et par les insultes qui fusent encore dans la classe. Il ne dit rien mais Mr Weston peut imaginer sa détresse. Celui-ci reste bloqué sur ce brun un peu trop longtemps car la majorité les élèves s'en aperçoivent et tournent leurs tête vers Matthew.

- Et, tout le monde ! Lance Kevin, en haussant le ton. Regardez tous, le nouveau est un PD !

Matthew sursaute, et regarde autour de lui. Tous les regards sont posés sur lui. Certains rigolent. La majorité rigole. D'autres le regardent avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'autres encore le fixent avec un air de dégoût accroché au visage. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un homosexuel de votre vie ? Mais personne ne l'aide. Personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Personne ne renvoie chier ce pauvre type qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de critiquer. Personne ne prend sa défense. Personne. Même pas Dominic. Matthew lui lance un coup d'œil. Celui-ci se contente de le regarder tristement. Sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Elle est belle l'amitié. S'en suit un long moment de malaise, de gêne, personne n'osant rompre ce long silence. Matthew ne sait plus quoi faire. Mr Weston frappe violemment la table de son poing, ce qui fait sursauter l'ensemble des étudiants, y compris Matthew.

- Kevin, tu fermes ta gueule. Dit fermement le prof.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

- Je te parle comme je veux, compris ? C'est moi le chef, ici. T'as un problème avec Matthew?

- C'est juste une tapette !

- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Ça va, on peut rigoler.

- Ah ouai, et si j'te dis que moi aussi, j'suis PD, ça te fait toujours rire ?

- Bah non, mais pas vous, monsieur.

- Pourquoi, je corresponds pas à l'image que tu te fais des homos ?

Matthew remercie le prof du regard, mais toute l'attention est encore concentrée sur lui. Matthew ne tient plus. Il range rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, le prend et après avoir consulté le prof du regard, et que celui-ci ait hoché la tête rapidement pour lui donner la permission de sortir, il prend son sac et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la classe.

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, Dom, ça fait toujours plaisir. Dit il à voix basse avant de s'en aller.

Dom reste complètement stoïque, assis à sa place, immobile. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Après tout, pourquoi devrait t-il l'aider ? Pourquoi devrait t-il prendre sa défense, lui ? Dominic n'a pas signé de contrat. Il n'a rien promis. Rien affirmé. Rien garanti. Matthew réagit juste de manière excessive. Il tourne la tête vers Dan, qui le fixe depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire, mais Dominic peut apercevoir une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux.

- Quoi, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? T'as dit quelque chose, toi, peut être, hein ? Tu l'as défendu, peut être ?

- C'est un peu facile de dire ça, tu ne crois pas?

Matthew se précipite dans les toilettes, et pose ses mains sur les extrémités du lavabo, il se regarde longuement dans le miroir avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que tout pouvait s'arranger. Et putain ce qu'il y avait cru. Pendant deux semaines, il avait tout oublié, tout effacé. Et voilà que la détresse venait se venger de lui. Encore une fois. Le rattraper.

* * *

_**Note de June : **_

_Et voilàààà. Ho et les filles qui commentent sans avoir de compte ! Mettez un pseudo au lieu de laisser "guest" ça permet à Blackout de vous reconnaitre plus facilement :D_

_Bonne soirée ! _

_June & Blackout_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de June :** ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je viens publier le nouveau chapitre de Blackout pour UNMASKED ! Après une looooooooongue semaine de bac bien pourrie je viens vous poster ceci !_

_**DISCLAIMERS : La fiction n'est pas de moi, tout revient à BLACKOUT. Bon même si Bellamy et sa clique ne nous appartiennent techniquement pas non plus (ET C'EST BIEN DOMMAGE !). Je ne fais que publieeeeeer !** _

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (Blackout):**

Hellooooo!

Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelques trucs par rapport au **chapitre 7!**

Premièrement, pour **Mr Weston,** il est inspiré de **Mike Weston de The Following,** si certains connaissent! Enfin bref, c'est pas très important, mais j'voulais vous l'dire, parce qu'il défonce un peu la fougère, je trouve!

Après, la vidéo qu'il montre en classe, c'est un véritable clip, et c'est "**Hozier- Take Me To Church"**! Si vous l'avez pas vu, s'il vous plait, arrêter de lire ce que je suis en train d'écrire, et allez sur Youtube, et regardez là. C'est... Putain d'impressionnant, et poignant! C'est franchement bien foutu, et c'est l'une de ses premières chansons/Clips, le mec est un génie!

Pour les reviews!

**Krushnik bleu:** CHAMPAAAGNE! Nan mais y'a deux lunes, comment tu veux que les américains voient la même que nous? Y'a deux lunes, et j'vais t'le prouver... Et dis donc, mon gros, t'as pas pissé dans l'évier?  
Citation du jour: Hello, I'm Erik Lehnsherr... -Charles Xavier. -Go fuck yourself.

**Swaggirlkikoo:** Merci pour ta review! Weston n'est pas discret... Ouai, mais il est adorable, ok? Bah figure toi que je savais pas, j'vais me coucher moins conne! Rah, mais oui, Take Me To Church vaut tout l'or du monde! Merci encore!

**PopLove:** C'est con, je répète la même chose à chaque fois, mais merci encore pour ton enthousiaste, t'es vraiment top! Oh, mais Kevin est une cause perdue, et malheureusement, y'en a beaucoup trop comme lui, encore aujourd'hui...!

**Panicknight:** Merci pour tous ces compliments :D Après, petite remarque, c'est June qui passe son bac, c'est June qui faut encourager, moi, je l'ai eu l'année dernière, et comment dire... Une année, ça m'a suffit x) Et, ouai, j'trouve ça putain de révoltant aussi, on se croirait au Moyen-Age! Dans ton pays...? Mais d'où viens tu? :D

**K- OnWorld:** Tsss, mais Keur sur toi, t'es pire que géniale! Tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir à lire, tu m'éclates! Et pour ce qui est de tes remarques, si tu veux, j'ai une théorie sur les Kevin! C'est tous des cons... J'en connais deux, et ils ont pas la lumière à tous les étages, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire! Sinon que dire à part Merci? Continue tes reviews, c'est magique!

Voilà, ceux qui voulaient un chapitre plus "joviale", j'suis désolée d'avance, me tapez pas, hein... S'il vous plait?

Bonne lectuuuure :D

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 8** : Kid, you're on your own.

**Début Février 2014.**

Il aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne.

Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise. Attention, Matthew, tu crois être heureux, tu crois t'être enfin sorti de ce pétrin, tu crois que la vie est belle, et bah non, surprise connard. Qu'on lui dise que c'était un piège. Que cette bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer. Qu'une fois qu'il était tombé dans les bras de cette détresse, il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Qu'il y était coincé pour toujours. Qu'elle allait le broyer petit à petit pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait aimé savoir tout ça.

Après ces deux heures de sciences de l'autre jour, Matthew était rentré le plus vite possible chez lui, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était pas sorti quand sa mère l'avait appelé pour manger. Sa mère et son frère avaient assistés à la scène, impuissants, se sentant inutiles, et complètement déboussolés. Ils y avaient cru, eux aussi, mais ils avaient tout de suite compris, en voyant Matthew arriver chez lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, la respiration saccadée, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, que Matthew tombait une nouvelle fois dans ce gouffre sans fin qu'ils pensaient s'être débarrassés une bonne fois pour toute, que tout recommençait, une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient compris qu'une longe lutte se préparait. Une lutte acharnée.

Matthew ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Sa vie était devenu un véritable cauchemar. Car, comme tout lycée qui se respecte, pas moins de deux jours après l'incident du cours de sciences, les rumeurs avaient déjà fait le tour de tout l'établissement. Alors, on dévisageait Matthew dans les couloirs. On le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. On le dévisageait, on le fixait, on souriait railleusement, narquoisement. On riait. On faisait tout pour déstabiliser cet adolescent déjà assez mal. Les insultes fusaient. Au début, on le traitait de « tafioles », « lopettes », « tarlooz », mais les semaines passaient et les critiques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et étaient de plus en plus cruelles, et celles-ci étaient passés à « Dégueulasse », « infect », « PD ». Et voilà qu'on lui crachait à la gueule, qu'on le tapait, qu'on l'enfermait dans les chiottes, qu'on le poussait dans les escaliers, qu'on le faisait tomber dans les couloirs. Parce que tout ça était amusant. Les étudiants s'éclataient, ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle occupation, un nouveau passe temps. Bien sûr, les premiers jours, Matthew avait pensé passer au travers, comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme à son habitude. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait réussir. Il avait pensé être plus fort que tous ces cons. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'il pouvait passer au dessus de tout ça, de croire que les gens finiraient par se calmer, finiraient par en avoir marre. Que les choses s'arrangerait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais au contraire, tout semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour. La situation devenait hors de contrôle. Matthew était le bouc émissaire, la risée du lycée. Mais qu'avait t-il fait, vraiment ? Il se sentait tellement faible. Les autres avaient pris le pouvoir, et lui avait abandonné. S'accrochant à la musique, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir l'aider. Qui semblait l'abandonner, elle aussi. Mais si même la musique le laisser tomber, où était la solution ? Même les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils assistaient impuissants à ce spectacle défaitiste. Certains avaient voulu lui parler, mais Matthew ne voulait rien entendre. D'autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre à quelle point la situation était grave. Et d'autres encore, ne disaient rien, et se contentaient de le regarder d'un air triste. De la pitié. C'est ce qu'ils ressentaient tous. Mais Matthew n'avait pas besoin de cette pitié. Mais que devait t-il faire ? Se battre ? Prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile, qu'il n'était pas aussi facilement destructible ? Ou alors, abandonner ? Et attendre que cela se passe, sans rien faire ? Faire semblant que toutes ces insultes ne le touchent pas ? Ou, alors, demander de l'aide ? Appeler au secours ? Mais à qui ? Personne ne semblait l'apprécier. Il y avait bien les gars, qui ne semblaient pas se soucier des autres, ils avaient pris le temps de dire à Matthew que la porte était encore ouverte. Alors, parfois, un infime espoir l'envahissait, et lui faisait croire qu'un avenir meilleur était possible.

Matthew arriva au lycée à 8h tapante. Il avait pris cette habitude d'arriver à l'heure précise pour avoir le moins de temps possible à passer au lycée. Il franchit ce même portail et fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une nouvelle journée d'insultes, de critiques, harcèlements, de chuchotements, la simple routine, maintenant. Il se précipita dans la salle où avait lieu l'examen blanc de Mathématique, et traversa l'allée, avant de tomber de tout son long par un croche-pied de Kévin, qui se réjouissait déjà de son coup, en rigolant, entraînant tout le monde à sa suite. Le PD venait de tomber par terre, quelle exaltation ! Matthew se releva doucement, avec l'aide de Dan qui lui demanda gentiment s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Les gens commençaient à ne plus encadrer Dan, mais il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance des gens, il n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de tous les étudiants de lycée pour être heureux. Matthew le remercia avec un mince sourire, et s'installa à sa même place, au fond, à gauche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dominic qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Dominic avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Il ne lui parlait que très rarement. Il ne rentrait plus avec lui, il empruntait un autre chemin. Il ne croisait plus son regard. Il avait honte, au fond, Matt le savait. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui.

- Alors, Matt, tu te sens prêt aujourd'hui ? Demande Dan.

Dan continuait à parler à Matthew autant qu'avant. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de tout le monde. Mais par dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas le comportement soudain de Dom. Il le connaissait bien, pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas ce genre de gars. Il le savait, au fond de lui, que Dom faisait ça pour se protéger. Il savait qu'il souffrait de cet éloignement. De cette distance qu'il avait décidé de prendre par rapport à Matthew. Parce qu'il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois. Il l'avait surpris en train de regarder Kévin, les yeux pleins de rage, de dégoût... Mais il ne faisait rien pour arrêter cette folie. Alors, Dan avait pris le relais, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Matthew. L'aider à le relever, à garder espoir.

- Je... Je n'sais pas, et toi, Dan ?

- C'est pas mon fort, les Maths, tu le sais.

- Bon courage, en tout cas.

- Merci beaucoup Matthew, toi aussi.

Mais Matthew doutait de plus en plus. Peut être était t-il le seul coupable dans cette histoire, au final ? Peut être était t-il le seul fautif ? C'est lui qui était différent. C'est lui qui devait changer. Peut être que les gens avaient raison, au final ? Peut être que le fait d'être homosexuel était une chose anormal ? Peut être devrait t-il apprendre à « guérir » ? Est ce que c'était au moins possible ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien. Il aurait aimé partir. Partir loin. Là où personne ne le connaît. Il voulait s'enfoncer sous terre. Pour ne plus avoir à faire à toutes ces personnes qui le rendent malades. Matthew était plongé dans sa copie de Mathématiques. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problèmes avec le lycée. Il était plutôt bon élève, et avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer dans son boulot quand les choses n'allaient pas, alors il était vraiment bien préparé pour cette épreuve. Il finit, cependant cet examen à la fin des quatre heures. Il fut l'un des derniers à sortir du bâtiment.

- Putain, c'était galère, cette merde, tu trouves pas Steve ? Demande calmement Chris.

- Putain que si, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris option Mathématique.

- Parce que t'es juste un peu attardé. Rajoute Jill.

- Fais gaffe, toi. T'as réussi Dom ?

- J'sais pas trop, on verra bien les résultats de toute façon.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de Matthew, Dominic ? Osa Chris, de la façon la plus sérieuse possible.

- Je... Je ne m'éloigne pas de lui, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais très bien que si, Dom. Ce n'est pas ton genre, en temps normal. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas tout ça. Tu fais ça pour te protéger ?

- Qu... Quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ?

- T'as peur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, alors tu t'éloignes? Rajoute Chris.

- Quoi, putain mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu l'aimes?

- Non ! Arrête de m'emmerder, Chris, t'es ridicule !

- Tu mélangerais pas les rôles, Dominic ? Demande Dan, en sortant à son tour, ayant entendu la conversation.

- Mais fermez là ! C'est MATTHEW la tapette ! Pas moi ! C'est lui, la tafiole, Matthew qui est PD comme un phoque, ok ?

- Dominic, je pense que tu devrais arrêter ça tout de suite. Dit Steve.

Il le dit d'un ton ferme car il avait vu Matthew, sortir lui aussi du bâtiment, juste derrière Dan. Il l'avait vu s'immobiliser. Il avait vu tout son corps se crisper, et son visage devenir pâle, aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Il avait vu ses mains commencer à trembler dangereusement. Il avait vu tout ça. Mais Dom, lui, continuait son discours aussi atroce qu'effroyable. Parce que lui ne l'avait pas vu, lui était dos à Matthew. Alors, il continuait ses injures, ne se doutant pas que le destinataire de ses critiques était derrière lui.

- Arrêtez de me les briser avec ce boulet, cette tarlooz ok ? Si tout le monde se fout de sa gueule, il y est bien pour quelque chose. Il avait qu'à fermer sa gueule, et rester de marbre devant cette vidéo, et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Va te faire foutre, Howard. Cria Matthew.

Dominic se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face à un Matthew complètement pétrifié. Celui-ci était resté derrière lui, sans rien dire. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant toutes ces insultes de la bouche de Dominic. Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance il y a encore moins d'une semaine. Celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs. Celui qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, petit à petit. Il le regardait d'un air méprisant. Dominic ne sut plus où se mettre, il était rongé par la honte, par la culpabilité. Parce que tout le monde le regardait. Parce que tous les élèves avaient été alerté par les cris, et suivaient maintenant la scène avec une attention des plus grandes. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais comment l'expliquer à Matthew ? Comment le prouver ? Il regardait Matthew, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il regardait Matthew se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer. Il regardait Matthew serrer les poings, et à cet instant précis, il aurait voulu fuir, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce regard une seule seconde de plus. Il se sentait lâche, hideux, bas.

- Matthew, je... C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- J'te pensais différent, putain. J'te pensais différent de tous ces abrutis. Faut croire que je me suis planté, t'es aussi abject et dégueulasse qu'eux, si ce n'est pire. Tu m'as bien eu, avec ta prétendue gentillesse. Félicitations, Dom, bravo, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. C'était quoi tout ça, Dom? Un jeu ? Un putain de jeu fait pour me ridiculiser à la première occasion ? J'y crois pas, putain, t'es infect. Putain, mais Dom, j'avais confiance en toi, moi !

Matthew fit volte face, et traversa la cour le plus rapidement possible, il sentait tout son corps bouillonnait de rage. Il était hors de lui. Dominic avait assisté à cette scène, impuissant. Incapable de couper Matthew. Incapable de donner la moindre explication. Il regarda Matthew s'éloigner, de plus en plus, puis il finit par courir après lui. Il courrait le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour se faire pardonner, mais cela lui était égal.

Il continuait à courir, encore et encore, jusqu'à rattraper Matthew hors du lycée, sur le chemin du retour. Il posa une main sur ses épaules, que Matthew dégagea violemment, pour continuer sa route, d'un pas déterminé.

- J't'en pries, Mattthew, écoute moi, j'te jure que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J't'en pries. Viens ici. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard, je sais. Mais laisse moi le temps de m'expliquer.

- Oh, tu as été bien clair, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai bien compris ton message. Dégage Dom.

- J't'en pries, Matt, écoute moi.

- Vas t-en Dom. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Plus jamais.

- Matthew... !

Oui. Matthew aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne.

* * *

_**Note de June : **Drrrrramatique n'est-ce pas ? Mouhahaha. Moi je connais la suite (enfin si je commence pas l'oublier à force d'attendre ce foutut dernier chapitre de la fiction : ALLEZ LA BIATCH TU BOUGE TON ASS ET TU ME BALANCES CA !). hum. Bref._  
_Soyez gentille, Blackout est en **guerre contre des cerises** en ce moment voyez-vous (non j'suis sérieuse alors la ferme ! nan mais ho...) donc elle a besoins de SOUTIIIIIENT ! ALORS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE LA ?! Elles sont où les reviews ? HEIN HEIN HEIN ?! _  
_Bon sinon j'aimerai dire : L'EDUCATION NATIONALE VA TE FAIRE ENCULER. _  
_Voilà comme ça c'est fait. _  
_La petite info pour ceux qui suivent **MY SWEET PRINCE** (donc ma fiction à moi June/LaufeyJune, la fille qui a rien à voir avec Blackout la fille qui écrit Unmasked tout ça...) DONC. Je suis en pleine rédaction du **chapitre 12** mes poulettes et il devrait arriver bientôt (enfin j'espère pour vous parce que je commence à bosser à partir du 7 juillet et là ça sera nettement moins drôle pour écrire le soir ._.). _

_ENFIN VOILA ! _  
_DES REVIEWS ET DES BISOUS POUR BLACKOUUUUUT ! _

_Passez une bonne nuit ! _

**June & Blackout ! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de June : **HOLA CHICA ! Regardez qui nous poste enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Blackout s'est enfin décidé pour m'envoyer ce chapitre 9 ! Ne prenez compte d'aucune de ses excuses, le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps (je le sais parce que je l'ai lu mouhahah). Elle vous a fait attendre pour rien ! Après moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, j'veux pas faire d'histoire t'as vu... hehehe (Du love sale biatch !). Je vous laisse découvrir le petit message de l'auteure, ses réponses aux reviews et ENFIN le chapitre 9 ! _

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** _

_Yo!_

_Je sais, j'ai pas d'excuses, ça fait bien trois semaines que j'ai rien posté, maiiis... J'ai bossé pendant trois semaines, ensuite June est parti à LONDON CITY, et... Après j'y ai pas trop pensé. Ce qui est impardonnable, parce qu'en prenant compte de mes journées de glande intense à mater des séries, et films, j'avais largement le temps de m'en occuper!_

_Breeeef, voilà le chapitre 9, il est inspiré d'un de ceux de June, enfin, l'idée m'est venu en lisant le sien, dooonc... Merci à toi, chère biatch de mon cœur. Bon, vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage, Will Graham (C'est pas du tout inspiré d'Hannibal...), qui va avoir assez d'importance pour le reste de la fic!_

_**Pour les reviews:**_

_**Krushnik bleu:** Vous faites quoi? Rien, on rigole. Nan, mais si tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme dans une hypothèse anonyme, tu vas te prendre une sacrée rigolade. Dédicace de l'amour qui tue tout, tu comprends ce que je veux dire moi-même, J-9._

_**Swaggirlkikoo:** Je ne sais pas si j'ai "noirci le tableau", je pense que dans certains lycée, ça peut atteindre cette extrémité! Puis, rien de mieux que le drame, de toute façon! Merci pour cette review, et bravo pour ton brevet!_

_**K- OnWorld:** Merci bien, jeune padawan! Voilà, que dire? J'pense qu'il y a moyen que tu sois SACREMENT étonné de ce chapitre, dis donc, c'est pas comme si tu savais ce qui allait se passer!_

_**PopLove:** Merciiiii, merci, merci, et dix-mille fois merci! Empirer...? Huum... Non, voyons, c'est pas mon genre de dramatiser un maximum... J'te laisse découvrir la suite, et merci encore pour ton soutien!_

_**Ylena:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster cette review, j'apprécie vraiment! J'suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, merci pour ce support!_

_**Panicknight:** A mon tour de m'excuser pour cette loooongue attente, faut pas m'en vouloir! Merci encore, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! (J'ai toujours voulu aller en Tunisie)._

_Voilàààà, j'suis encore navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, m'en voulez pas!_

_LOOOOVE._

_PS: J'ai commencé à regarder la série In The Flesh... J'ai pas de commentaires à faire mise à part... FONCEZ REGARDER._

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 9** : Give 'Em Hell, Kid.

**Mi février 2014.**

« Parle moi, Matt. »

Voilà près d'une heure que Matthew était dans cette pièce, assis sur une chaise, devant un bureau, en face de Will Graham, son psychologue. Celui-ci était un homme plutôt grand, la trentaine, mince, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, les yeux d'un bleus plus clair que ceux de Matthew. Il était psychologue depuis maintenant deux ans. A l'origine, les séances avec celui-ci devaient être temporaires, simplement dans le but d'aider Matthew à traverser le divorce de ses parents.

Et bien que l'état de Matthew paraissait s'améliorer de jour en jour, Will avait décelé un autre mal qui semblait tirer Matthew vers le bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas encore parlé à l'adolescent en question. Il s'était aperçu que celui-ci était un garçon très mystérieux, réservé, mais surtout sensible. Mais au fur et à mesure de ces séances, il avait appris à le connaître, Matthew avait senti une atmosphère de confiance, et était plutôt rassuré par le côté secret professionnel que Will se devait de respecter, alors il lui avait raconté. Il lui avait raconté le fait que ces deux déménagements avaient été les éléments déclencheurs de son renfermement, il lui avait parlé de son intégration dans son nouveau lycée, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un certain Dominic Howard. Will s'était attaché à cet adolescent et avait fait tout son possible pour que celui-ci se sente mieux, pour que celui-ci ait davantage confiance en lui. Mais, en voyant Matthew arrivé ce matin, il avait directement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la séance s'annonçait laborieuse.

Et il avait eu raison. Depuis le début de la séance, Matthew restait enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'aplomb de parler des événements de ces dernières semaines avec lui. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour tout lui déballer, pas assez courageux. Parce que la situation ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la semaine dernière, loin de là. Depuis que l'adolescent qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami avait craché sur lui, l'état de Matthew s'était dégradé, et tous les efforts qu'il était parvenu à faire jusqu'ici n'avaient finalement pas été très utiles. Matthew se sentait trahi, rejeté, trompé. Bien sûr, Dominic avait tenté de s'excuser plus d'une fois, mais le jeune brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Matthew était vide, comme privé d'énergie, privé d'émotions, parce qu'entendre des étrangers, des élèves qu'il ne connaît pas dire du mal de lui, cela lui est égal, ou du moins, il arrive à le supporter, mais entendre ces insultes de la bouche de Dominic l'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est cette putain de détresse, de panique, qui devait être ravi aujourd'hui. Elle avait réussi son coup. Elle avait laissé une lueur de confiance à Matthew, un infime espoir que tout pouvait s'arranger une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle l'avait ramené à la réalité, encore une fois. Elle avait tout organisé. Voilà la prochaine étape que Matthew attendait. Il y avait eu ce déménagement, ensuite, ce divorce, et cette troisième étape avait enfin montré le bout de son nez. Mais cette fois ci, elle lui avait laissé un temps de répit, cette sadique, pour rendre la chute encore plus dangereuse.

- Matthew, je suis là pour t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu y mettes du sien, d'accord ?

Will soupira devant la telle résistance de Matthew dont le visage restait étonnamment impassible. Il regarda sa montre, et celle-ci annonçait 11h. Bientôt une heure et demi que Matthew était assis ici, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, une phrase, un simple mot, pour y voir plus clair, pour avoir un appui, une base, un « plan d'attaque », pour savoir par où commencer. Mais Matthew ne disait rien. Il restait tellement silencieux que Will en était mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait exprimé un tel refus de parler ou d'exprimer la moindre chose avant Matthew. Celui-ci restait assis sur cette chaise, les mains sur la table, les yeux dans le vide, semblant attendre la fin de la séance. Mais Will n'allait pas baisser les bras de si tôt. Il allait se battre avec ce petit brun jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne quelque chose de lui. Will prit le temps de réfléchir à une autre approche qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus. Ou plutôt de découvrir ce qui tracassait le brun au point de ne pas aligner une phrase. Il ouvrit son cahier, et lut les quelques notes qu'il avait prises durant les dernières séances avec Matthew. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire énormement, c'était pourtant la meilleure façon d'accompagner les patients sur le long terme selon les quelques psychologues connues, mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. Pour lui, c'était une perte de temps, et cela représentait un risque que le patient ne se sente pas écouté suffisamment. Alors, il inscrivait sur son carnet que de simples mots clés, de dates, ou encore de noms. Et dans le cas de Matthew, un nom attira son attention. Dominic. Il se rappelait de cet adolescent dont Matthew avait parlé avec un certain entrain, un certain enthousiasme qu'il ne retrouvait pas forcément les rares fois où Matthew prenait la parole. Il décida donc de se pencher sur cet adolescent, dans l'espoir que son patient retrouve le sourire, et se décide enfin à parler.

- Il me semble que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec certains élèves, non ? Dominic Howard ?

Matthew releva brusquement la tête, ce qui fit sursauter Will. Et celui-ci fronça les sourcils quand il vit le visage de Matthew se décomposer. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait formé des poings avec ses mains, et que ces derniers tremblaient. Visiblement, il venait de toucher une corde sensible, car le visage de Matthew n'était plus impassible. Il le voyait serrer les dents, et se mordre sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de pleurer, ou de crier. Au fur et à mesure, il pouvait détecter une lueur de rage, de colère, de fureur, de rancœur et Will put y déceler de la tristesse. En effet, avec l'expérience, Will avait pu développer une certaine capacité à analyser, et observer les choses, ce qui lui permettait de deviner l'état de ses patients plus rapidement, à son plus grand plaisir, car cela lui facilitait une grande partie du boulot. Il fut décontenancé un instant, car ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait, de loin. Mais il fut soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une direction à suivre pour la suite de la séance. Il s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation mais fut coupé par Matt qui prit la parole pour la première fois de la séance.

- Il... N'est plus d'actualité.

Matthew avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix quasiment inaudible, comme s'il avait mobilisé tout son self-control pour y parvenir. Bien que cela soit habituel dans son métier, Will ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Car, à présent, le visage de Matthew exprimait bien trop de choses. La tristesse l'avait emporté sur la rage, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il regardait Will, semblant lui demander de l'aide, l'appeler au secours. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne paraissaient pas vouloir dévaler ses joues. Puis ce fut ses mains qui tremblèrent, puis tout son corps. La panique qui l'habitait ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il semblait apeuré, anxieux, terrifié, terriblement angoissé par une chose qui semblait le dépasser.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Will assistait à la scène, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement l'état de Matthew était préoccupant. Depuis le début de sa vie active, il n'avait jamais rencontré pareil patient. Il n'avait jamais du faire face à une telle détresse, une telle panique. La respiration de Matthew était rauque, éraillé, comme si le fait de prendre le moindre souffle représentait un effort insurmontable pour le jeune brun. Matthew se leva brusquement et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais une crise de toux l'en empêcha. Will se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la mère de Matthew, elle lui avait précisé que Matthew souffrait d'asthme. Alors, Will réagit enfin, et aida l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Respire, Matthew, respire. Lentement. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Will tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la panique qui lui montait à la gorge, se rappelant d'une émission dans laquelle un professionnel de santé rappelait que lors de crise d'asthme d'une personne à proximité de soi, il était indispensable de garder son calme, et tenter de rassurer la victime, sinon sa crise risquait d'empirer. Will fit volte face, et se dirigea vers le sac de Matthew, il le prit et le retourna, pour faire tomber toutes ses affaires. Celles-ci s'éparpillèrent au sol, et Will soupira de soulagement quand il vit l'objet qu'il souhaitait trouver. La ventoline. Il s'en saisit et la tendit directement à Matthew. Celui-ci prit celle-ci d'une main tremblante. Il se leva, et prit deux grandes inspirations et introduisit l'embout du nébulisateur dans sa bouche, et appuya sur celui-ci une fois pour délivrer le produit, en inspirant une nouvelle fois bien profondément. Matthew finit par se rasseoir et attendit que le produit agisse.

Will attendit que Matthew soit complètement rétabli pour prendre sa chaise, et venir se placer devant Matthew, encore assis sur le canapé. Et pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne sut pas trouver les mots pour rassurer Matthew. La crise qu'il venait de subir l'avait angoissé au plus haut point. Alors, il se contenta de regarder le brun pendant quelques minutes. Il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il était là, bien présent. Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de se confier si son cœur l'en disait. Qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter. Will regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. 11H45. En temps normal, Matthew était déjà parti depuis plus de 15 minutes, mais Will refusait de laisser partir l'adolescent dans cet état là.

- Merci. Souffle Matt.

- J't'en pries, Matthew. Ça fait parti de mon boulot, en parti.

- Si je vous...

- Tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler Will, tu sais.

- Si je te raconte, tu... Tu diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Matthew, ce que tu me racontes ici reste entre toi et moi.

- Je... Je crois que... Je crois que je suis gay.

Will resta silencieux. Tout s'expliquait. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile, il avait plusieurs patients dans le même cas que Matthew. Et le brun devait sûrement subir les mêmes choses que ces derniers. Critiques, insultes, harcèlements. Will connaissait tout ça, maintenant. Will supposa que le secret de Matthew s'était répandu à son lycée, en constatant l'état dans lequel il était. La vie de celui-ci devait être un enfer. Et il savait qu'il n'exagérait pas en employant ce mot. Ces personnes vivaient un véritable cauchemar, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ils étaient mis à l'écart, laissés pour compte. Will voulait cependant éclaircir un dernier point avant de laisser partir Matthew.

- Et, ce Dominic Howard, Matthew, qu'as t-il fait ?

- C'est compliqué... C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, Matthew.

Matthew hésita un instant, et le sourire franc de Will, l'encouragea à franchir le pas. Alors, il lui raconta tout. Le fait qu'il avait toujours eu des doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle, le fait qu'il venait de passer les deux semaines les plus belles de sa vie avec sa famille, mais aussi avec un ami sur lequel il pouvait entièrement compter. Il lui raconta l'ascenseur émotionnel que la journée de la rentrée avait représenté pour lui. Il se mit à tout lui déballer, il se mit même à lui parler de choses insignifiantes, de choses qui n'avaient rien avoir avec son problème actuel, de choses qui rendaient sa vie difficile, du manque de réels amis qui commençait tout compte fait à lui peser, de l'absence de son père, de la routine qui l'étouffait, du fait que la moindre chose pouvait l'angoisser à un point que lui même ne pouvait imaginer. Will écoutait avec l'attention la plus grande tout ce que lui racontait Matthew. Il ne disait rien, il le laissait raconter ce qu'il voulait, même si certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment de lien, sans le stopper, il se contentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. Il hochait la tête quelques fois pour lui montrer qu'il suivait. Quand Matthew eut fini sa longue tirade, Il constata que le prénom de Dominic revenait souvent dans le discours de celui-ci.

- Dominic as t-il voulu s'excuser, Matthew ?

- Oui... Oui, mais c'est trop tard. Il est comme les autres, comme tout le monde.

- Je suis certain qu'il s'est déjà rendu compte de son erreur, et les autres personnes dont tu m'as parlé ? Dan, c'est ça ? Il semble vouloir t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... Oui, mais...

- Laisse le temps à Dominic de réaliser, Matthew... Puis, tu es arrivé en pleine conversation, je pense que...

- Vous en savez rien, putain. « Tafiole » et « PD comme un phoque », c'est assez clair, non ?

- Laisse les autres t'aider, Matthew. Et ne t'écartes pas de ceux qui ne te veulent aucun mal. Et je te promets que les choses seront plus faciles. Puis, on a encore du temps devant nous, Matthew, un jour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. A deux, on va la trouver, la solution.

Will lança un mince sourire à Matthew et finit par le laisser partir. Il l'avait gardé environ une heure et demie de plus que la normale. En ouvrant la porte de son cabinet à Matt, Will se rendit compte que le combat allait être long et douloureux, pour l'adolescent comme pour lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait se battre pour que celui-ci retrouve l'équilibre. Le parfait équilibre. Mais la tâche s'annonçait difficile...

* * *

_**Note de June :** Voilà voilà ! Toute ressemblance avec un certains chapitre de My sweet Prince (pour celles qui lisent) a été totalement accordée par moi-même (oui oui). Donc pas de commentaires genre "han ça ressemble blablabla" parce qu'on s'en fout j'ai donné mon accord ! Et comme le Matthew d'Unmasked et celui de My sweet Prince sont différents je trouve que c'est une façon de voir à peu près la même scène avec un scénario différent ce qui est bien coolos ! _

_BREF ! Commentez mes chères, soyez gentilles ! On espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ! _

_ZOUBI ! _

_Blackout & June !_


End file.
